Dile
by Grethell
Summary: En verdad lamento ser tan difícil, esa es la única palabra que encuentro para definirme, difícil en cuanto a mi forma de ser, mi manera de pensar, soy difícil de tratar, de querer, de soportar, créeme, sé que lo soy. - Jaime Sabines
1. Chapter 1

― ¡Maldita sea! ―bramó Levi, exasperado, pasando las manos por su rostro, las cuales se perdieron en su espesa cabellera negra―. ¡Díselo! Dile que me amas, que soy el único que enciende tu piel, que mis besos te llevan al cielo y que sólo yo sé cómo hacer explotar tu cuerpo en el más sabroso de los placeres.

Levi acortó la distancia que los separaba y Mikasa sintió el calor viajar por todo su cuerpo. Al ya tenerla cerca, la acorraló contra la parte trasera del sofá y frotó su cuerpo duro y firme con el de ella. Era divino sentir cómo su forma curvilínea y perfecta se amoldaba a él; era divino sentir como sus pechos suaves, llenos y redondos hacían contacto con su fornido pecho. El azabache acercó su nariz al cuello de ella y aspiró su sutil y exquisito aroma, hablando peligrosamente a su oído con esa voz tan sensual y varonil que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Te das cuenta, Mikasa? ¿Te das cuenta de cómo reaccionas ante mi cercanía?

―Y-yo… ―Mikasa casi olvidaba como respirar, había perdido la capacidad del habla al tener a su amor tan cerca, desprendiendo toda la sensualidad permitida en un ser humano.

―Díselo, Mikasa. Díselo y se completamente mía.

~o~

Mikasa Kirstein estaba cepillando su cabello frente al espejo de su lujoso tocador, dispuesto estratégicamente en un área más luminosa de la habitación usada exclusivamente por ella, para esas cosas típicas que las mujeres normales suelen volverse locas. Sin embargo, para ella, la ropa, zapatos, accesorios y maquillaje no eran importante. Lágrimas traicioneras rodaban en sus mejillas. Se juró no llorar, porque en el fondo ya sabía la negativa que recibiría, pero aun así no podía dejar de hacerlo, pues la esperanza era lo último que se apagaba y ésta ya se había extinguido en ella.

Insistió, casi rogó, para que su esposo hiciera espacio en su agenda, pero, como siempre, el aludido lo había olvidado, dejándola a ella replegada al segundo plano como siempre. Desde hace cinco años que empezó su matrimonio, su noviazgo había sido una miel, pero tras casarse, Jean se había obsesionado con darle a Mikasa la vida de reina que, según él se merecía, y con todo su esfuerzo y tiempo invertido Jean lo había logrado: una casa en la zona residencial más lujosa de la ciudad, dos autos del año para cada uno, servidumbre para que la azabache no moviera un dedo en la casa. Al comienzo ella le dio todo el apoyo que se merecía, llenándose de paciencia las primeras veces que la dejó plantada o puso su trabajo primero. Pero, en la actualidad, a Mikasa no le importaban los lujos que tenía, ya que lo que pedía a gritos era la atención y cariño de su marido.

Frente al espejo ya no miraba reflejada a la chica que había sido en su juventud (y no es que fuera vieja; con sus apenas 26 años aun podía hacer muchas cosas que, según ella, no lograría) cuando las promesas de amor lo habían sido todo. Recordaba claramente las tardes en la tienda de repostería de su madre, esas tardes que con Jean había pasado como toda adolecente,realizando promesas del _"hasta que la muerte nos separe_ " y era lo que hacía que su romance y enamoramiento se dispararan a niveles exorbitantes, Mikasa no culpaba a Jean por su obsesión por lo material. Según había leído. en alguna parte gran parte de la sociedad con dificultades económicas se vuelve dependiente del dinero, y Jean estaba en esa gran parte. La madre de este, una señora bastante humilde y amable, era ayudante de cocina en la reconocida pastelería. Ella y Jean se conocían desde niños y, con el paso de los años en su adolescencia, su amistad se convirtió en noviazgo y así llegaron hasta el altar.

Cuando llegaron a la graduación, tomaron caminos separados. Él decidió estudiar finanzas y Mikasa, como siempre, siguió a su hermano Eren en arquitectura, inclinada por su pasión por el arte. Aunque, con altos y bajos durante esos 5 años de estudios, llegó el día en que Jean, como todo un don Juan, le propuso matrimonio a Mikasa en sus vacaciones en la playa, con el cielo estrellado y el mar de testigos. Jean le había prometido amor eterno…Pero, ¿qué es la eternidad? Un ente vacío y carente de sentido, vacía como aquella promesa. Por desgracia para ellos, su relación acabó más pronto de lo que comenzó, pues Jean la había olvidado.

Para Mikasa, el comienzo de su matrimonio fue duro, pero dulce. Ella era feliz en ese pequeño departamento donde la sala y la cocina estaban en la misma estancia y el cuarto de baño era tan pequeño que podría ser más grande la casa de un perro; ese departamento de una sola habitación donde se amaban y eran felices _. O Mikasa pensaba que eran felices_. No obstante, para su amargura, con el tiempo descubrió que su esposo nunca fue feliz con ella en ese pequeño lugar. Descubrió después de 5 años de matrimonio que a Jean solo lo hacían feliz el carro del año, la casa de 1500 km2 y el dinero, pero con ella nunca.

― _Mikasa, me ascendieron. Tendré un salario fijo y pagarán en dólares, podremos salir de esta caja de fósforos y tú no tendrás que volver a trabajar. ¡Y, lo más importante, no necesitaremos el dinero de tu padre nunca más!_ Jean se miraba tan feliz que Mikasa lo acompañó en su felicidad, pero ella no sabía que esas palabras habían sido la promesa segura de arruinar su amor.

Por eso ahora lloraba frente al espejo. Como siempre, iba a ir sola a un evento importante: el cumpleaños de Annie, la esposa de su hermano Eren. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y retocó el maquillaje de sus ojos para ocultar las amargas lágrimas derramadas. Levantándose del banco del tocador con todo el orgullo que podía tener en esos momentos, tomó la cartera elegida y salió rumbo a buscar su carro para conducir directo a casa de su hermano.

Al llegar a su destino, estacionó su vehículo; de milagro encontró lugar, pues ya estaba llegando tarde. Respiró profundo y puso su mejor sonrisa antes salir del carro para eliminar vestigios de tristeza, aunque ya sabía que Annie la iba a descubrir al instante e iba a poner esa cara de compasión especial que sólo tenía resguardada para ella.

Cuando tocóel timbre y la puerta se abrió, descubrió la sonrisa de Annie. Estaba muy contenta, se notaba a kilómetros, pero la sonrisa de desvaneció cuando miró a Mikasa sola.

―Mikasa, querida, otra vez sola ―hizo una mueca―. Por Dios santo, pasa.

―Otra vez sola, Annie ―respondió Mikasa, tratando de no llorar.

―Sabes que tienes que poner los puntos sobre las íes en tu matrimonio ―comentó al tiempo que la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

―Annie, hablamos de eso después. Mejor dame un trago de beber y me incluyo en la fiesta.

―Vamos, necesitas ese trago y muchos más ―le dio la razón―. Ven, te presento al grupo de trabajo de tu hermano, está loco con su nuevo empleo. Pero antes a saludar a tus padres, a Zeke y Pieck. Están todos juntos en una sola mesa, ya te esperan, Carla no deja de preguntar por ti.

Annie dio a Mikasa un shot de tequila y, seguido, le pasó una cerveza _frozen_. La condujo al jardín de la casa donde se hallaban todas las mesas y los invitados disfrutando de la celebración, hasta la mesa donde estaban sus padres y su medio hermano Zeke con su esposa.

Para Mikasa,no pasó desapercibida la mirada de reproche que su madre le lanzó cuando la miró sola, ni los ojos acusadores de su padre, ni la ojeada de condescendencia que le arrojó Zeke, ni la sonrisa amable que le dirigió Pieck. Su familia era lo que más amaba en el mundo y, aunque era la hija adoptada de Grisha y Carla, nunca se sintió mal por eso. Según Carla, la azabache había llegado en el momento preciso, pues ella quería tener más hijos, pero con 4 abortos anteriores el ginecólogo, prácticamente, le ordenó que desistiera de la idea. En algún momento a Mikasa se le pasó por la cabeza buscar a sus padres biológicos, sin embargo, mirando a Grisha y Carla, quienes la amaban, la apoyaban en todo momento y que, gracias a ellos, había tenido una vida llena de comodidades y a sus dos hermanos que la protegían como dos guardaespaldas, comprendió que esa era su única y verdadera familia. Los amaba tanto y, en esos precisos momentos, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar su más grande sonrisa frente a ellos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Para Mikasa, Carla era un ejemplar de mujer: emprendedora, decidida, amable y sobrellena de amor para dar, como un pozo mágico al cual nunca se le acaba el agua y nunca se seca. Un ejemplo vivo era el amor que Carla profesaba por Zeke, Eren y ella, y obviamente a Grisha por ser su esposo. No obstante, para Carla no había nada mejor que los hijos, pues cuando se casó con Grisha, Zeke era un pequeño solitario por la muerte de su madre 6 años atrás y, como con todo infante, había tenido toda la paciencia para ser aceptada, dándole tiempo y espacio sobre todo con el tema de un hermanito. En la actualidad, Zeke le tenía un cariño y una gratitud inmensa a Carla, la quería y cuidaba como si ella fuera su verdadera madre y, en sí, lo era. Él no podía haber pedido más, pues lo tenía todo con el amor de Carla, de su madre.

Después de saludar a su familia, la rubia dirigió a su cuñada entre la gente y, mientras caminaba, saludaba a los conocidos y a los no tanto. Al cabo de unos minutos, divisó a Eren sentado en una mesa con unos desconocidos para ella; Annie la acercó hasta ellos.

― ¡Eren, mira quién está aquí! ―habló Annie, dirigiéndose a su marido, casi chillando para llamar su atención.

―Vaya, Mikasa, pensé que no vendrías… Y estás sola ―Eren torció la boca, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Mikasa, quien se sintió incomoda.

Ella no entendía por qué no podían dejar el tema sin mencionar; no era novedad que se apareciera sola en los eventos. ¿Por qué ahora la sorpresa?

―Sí, Eren, estoy sola ―contestó Mikasa con amargura, haciendo un ademán de retirarse de ahí, pero Eren no se lo permitió, pues la tomó de la mano.

―Cambiando de tema, te quiero presentar a mis nuevos jefes ―y se dirigió a las personas que Mikasa tenía enfrente, quienes la miraban expectantes. Eren comenzó a presentar a cada uno de los individuos que se encontraban ahí ―. Este es Erwin Smith, el jefe supremo, y su esposa Hanji.

―Eren, como siempre, exagerando ―dijo Erwin levantándose de la mesa y estrechando la mano de Mikasa, para luego volver a sentarse.

Su esposa, una mujer castaña y de lentes, hizoun movimiento exagerado y entusiasmado con la mano en forma de saludo.

―Este de aquí es mi equipo de trabajo: Auro, Gunther, Erd y Petra ―todos ellos saludaron a Mikasa con una cálida sonrisa y un apretón de manos, haciendo bromas que ella no entendía.

―Y este es el jefe, Levi Ackerman ―el aludido se levantó de su lugar y apretó la mano de Mikasa con cierto desinterés.

La azabache se dio cuenta de una sola cosa y esa era arrogancia.

―Y esta mujer de aquí es mi hermana menor, Mikasa Kirstein.

―Un gusto conocerlos a todos ― respondió la aludida para la mesa en general.

Eren la invitó a sentarse con ellos, a lo que Mikasa, con toda la educación que le fue posible, aceptó a regañadientes la invitación, pues sentía que no encajaba con la conversación. Además de no estar de ánimos para relacionarse con la gente, no estaba para aguantar los chistes malos del tal Auro, la seriedad de Erwin, las incoherencias que decía Hanji y la cara seria y expresión escéptica del tal Levi. Sin embargo, el interés de Mikasa cambió drásticamente cuando la conversación dio un giro inesperado y el tema del arte y la pintura estuvo a orden.

El sueño de juventud de Mikasa era ser artista y dirigir su propia galería para exponer sus creaciones al público, y aún seguía siéndolo. Pero Jean le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones que no tenía que preocuparse por trabajar, que se quedara cuidando de la casa y de su apariencia, para lucir como la señora casada que es. Mikasa, con el tiempo, aceptó la propuesta y dejó que Jean fuese el principal y único proveedor económico en el matrimonio. Esta decisión era algo que Annie y Eren le reprochaban, pues decían que no la reconocían, ya que la Mikasa que ellos conocían lucharía por sus sueños hasta lograrlos.

Mientras pasaba la conversación, descubrió que el nuevo empleo de su hermano era en una firma de Arquitectos, todo lo que Eren quería, pues se había esforzado tanto en sacar la carrera de arquitectura y hecho estudios especiales en diseño; por lo menos uno de los dos debía ser el orgullo de la familia. Y, así como pasaba la conversación, pasaban las horas y las personas de la fiesta se iban marchado al igual que las personas que estaban en la mesa que compartía Mikasa. Cuando se dio cuenta sólo quedaba ella y Levi, y cuando él hablo a Mikasa la tomó por sorpresa.

―Así que la hermanita menor de Jaeger.

―Sí ―contestó Mikasa, aunque esa frase en vez de molestarla le sacó una sonrisa.

―Me doy cuenta de que te gusta el arte, pero al parecer tienes un sueño frustrado.

A la pelinegra eso no le hizo gracia; borró su sonrisa y recordó lo amargo de su matrimonio. No sabía cómo ese hombre había descubierto semejante secreto; seguro era algún mago o tenia poderes mentales y había leído sus pensamientos y sus mayores miedos, penas y tristezas.

―Disculpa si te ofendí, pero se nota en tu mirada y en tu forma de hablar.

―No importa, la verdad tienes razón ―empezó Mikasa―. Me gustaría pintar e involucrarme más en este mundo del arte.

― ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

―No me digas, no me digas, tu esposo ―adivinó, señalando la mano en donde descansaba su anillo de matrimonio―. El típico machista que no deja desarrollar a la mujer. ¿Sabes, Mikasa? No quiero incomodarte, pero no debería ser así. Te invito mañana a ir al museo, soy parte del club de arte, ven y descubre qué es lo quieres hacer.

Para Mikasa esa fue la mejor invitación que le hubieran hecho en su vida. La sonrisa que le siguió a la propuesta lanzada fue como si hubiese aparecido un arcoíris después de una larga tormenta. El _sí acepto_ no tardó en salir de sus labios y, tras esa invitación, saltaron todas las demás. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, pasaba más tiempo con Levi que con su propio esposo.

Levi la transportaba a un mundo en el que ella siempre había querido estar, le abrió las puertas de su mayor sueño, le ayudó a ser parte del club de arte del que tanto soñó ser parte. Sólo con Levi sentía que podía ser ella misma; hablar del mundo que la rodeaba sin sentir el temor al rechazo o a ser ignorada. Prácticamente Levi la trataba como una persona, y no como un objeto más o un mueble de decoración de la casa. Los ratos amargos que Mikasa pasaba por culpa de la falta de atención de Jean eran reemplazados por las amenas conversaciones que sostenía con el azabache en alguna cafetería sencilla, en el museo y hasta en el departamento de él. Pues cada vez que Mikasa quería conversar con Jean y contarle su día, éste sólo le prestaba atención a su iPad y al trabajo que seguramente estaba en el aparato.

Con el tiempo, descubrió que Levi era una persona excepcional. Revelar cada faceta de ese hombre era como descubrir un tesoro en alguna isla perdida, o como encontrar agua en medio del desierto. El podía ser serio, de carácter firme, muchas veces frío y sarcástico, pero era un hombre de ideas firmes, disciplinado y muy sensible y humanitario. Para Mikasa, Levi era como una muestra de esas fragancias costosas que vienen en embaces pequeños, las cuales son tan agradables al olfato que, aunque cueste una millonada comprar, lo sigues haciendo infinidad de veces.

La carecía de afecto que sentía Mikasa por parte de Jean fue sustituido por las atenciones de Levi; la falta de cuidadode Jean fue reemplazado por el interés que el pelinegro mostraba en cada opinión y critica que de ella salía. Todo el mundo que Jean ocupaba en la mente de Mikasa fue,suplantado por el mundo que Levi le enseñaba y le seguía enseñando.

Ella no se percató de cuándo Levi comenzó a ocupar aparte de su mente y su corazón; ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento, por primera vez, sus bocas se unieron buscando algo que le faltaba a su perfecta relación de amistad que mantuvieron por nueve meses, o que ellos creyeron que era amistad.

Era un día normal para ambos. Ese día, Levi invitó a Mikasa a su departamento, pues su madre le había enviado un regalo. Kuchel era coleccionista de arte, así que el regalo consistía en un jarrón de china. Podría haber sido un encuentro normal y ameno, como todos los anteriores, pero esa tarde, en el departamento de Levi, ella se dio cuenta de que necesitaba sentir el contacto de él, que lo anhelaba, que su boca, manos y cuerpo pedían desesperados el contacto de ese hombre.

El beso que lo comenzó todo había sido de una manera casi casual y estúpida. Todo gracias a una taza que, por accidente, a Mikasa se le resbaló y se hizo añicos en el piso de madera de la cocina. Cuando ella se agachó a recoger los pedazos, Levi hizo lo mismo para ayudarla, pero el roce de sus manos hecho casualidad, el perfume de Levi, más su olor a hombre sensual y tentador, fueron para Mikasa el detonante de su arrebato. Casi se abalanzó a los labios de él, y lo mejor sucedió cuando fue correspondida y el simple beso pasó a más.

Para Levi no era distinto, pero, a diferencia de ella, él sí se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que los sentimientos cambiaron; que, de la lástima de ver a una mujer frustrada, pasó a la amistad y de la amistad pasó a querer a Mikasa como una mujer, de sentir deseo por ella, de enamorarse de ella. Él no entendía cómo la pelinegra no se daba cuenta de su sensualidad, de que era una mujer hermosa y exquisita, una mujer interesante.

Sin embargo, para alivio de los dos, él se percató y esa era razón por la que,en esa tarde su boca, no podía apartarse de los labios de Mikasa; sus manos no dejaban de tocarla y viajar por todo su cuerpo. Su hombría necesita colarse en ella, sentirla estremecerse debajo de él. Esa tarde Mikasa fue suya, le hizo el amor con toda la pasión que tenía reservada para ella.

 _Y de tardes como esa llegaron muchas más._

De vez en cuando Mikasa sentía culpa; ver el anillo de matrimonio que decoraba su dedo corazón era el recordatorio de su infidelidad. Con Jean ya no era la misma, estaba más distante de lo que un día estuvo, ya no lo esperaba para cenar, se dormía antes que él llegara y las conversaciones se limitaban a saludarse cordialmente. Simplemente eran dos desconocidos en la misma casa. Cuando la culpa le ganaba, las ganas de terminar su relación con Levi le seguían, pero bastaba sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Levi, sentir sus besos, para que esos pensamientos, así como habían llegado se iban.

Mikasa no podía controlar los sentimientos que sentía hacia Levi, había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de él tras estar otros seis meses entre su cálido cuerpo, razón por la cual no podía seguir su matrimonio con Jean. Mas las cosas dieron giro inesperado cuando una mañana se despertó sintiéndose mal; esa mañana se tiró de la cama directo al retrete a vomitar quién sabe quécosa que tuviera su estómago. Las náuseas no cesaron en el trascurso de toda la mañana, el desayuno también se fue por el retrete y su perfume favorito fue escondido en el último rincón de una repisa olvidada.

Estaba asustada, ella sabía que esos síntomas no eran normales. Necesitaba apoyo emocional,ya que en su fuero interno sabía la respuesta de esos síntomas. Mikasa solo conocía una persona en la cual podía depositar su confianza: Annie. Tomó su cartera y, como un rayo, condujo hacia la casa de su hermano.

Cuando Annie abrió la puerta de su casa, tras el incesante sonido del timbre, quedó descolocada al ver la cara de pánico de Mikasa, y no dudo en hacerla pasar.

―Mikasa, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

―Annie, creo que estoy embarazada ―contestó Mikasa, apurada y nerviosa.

―Pero esa no es razón para tener esa cara y estar en ese estado de nerviosismo.

―Annie, tú no entiendes, necesito que me ayudes ―pidió Mikasa, desesperada.

―Está bien, cálmate,¿sí? Quédate aquí y siéntate cómoda. Iré a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo, no te muevas.

Una media hora después, Mikasa tenía tres pruebas de embarazo de diferentes laboratorios en sus manos temblorosas.

―Bien Mikasa, ve al cuarto de baño y hazte las tres pruebas. Según las indicaciones, dos rayas es positivo y una raya es negativo. Ve, aquí te espero.

Mikasa acató lo que Annie le dijo y, pasado 10 minutos dentro del cuarto de baño, salió más pálida de lo que era.

―Annie, estoy embarazada ―y antes que la rubia pudiera dar las felicitaciones a la futura madre, ésta agregó―. Y no es de mi marido, no es de Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

―Demonios, Mikasa, ¿qué te pasa? ―preguntó Jean, recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración tras el acto sexual que acababa de suceder en la habitación.

Mikasa aún tenía los ojos perdidos en el cielorraso, su cerebro mandaba órdenes a todas sus extremidades, pero éstas simplemente no querían obedecer. Para ella, las noches que tenía que cumplir con los deberes de esposa y satisfacer los deseos carnales de Jean, eran un tremendo dolor de cabeza, como si tuviera la obligación de caminar por carbón encendido al rojo vivo para salvar su vida.

Jean la tocaba, estimulaba y besaba con algo que Mikasa no podía deducir, ya que, en su mente, en ese preciso instante se tornaba completamente en blanco. No sentía ningún rastro de placer, no sentía esa ansiedad, esas dichosas mariposas en el estómago que _él_ sí le hacía sentir.

 _Él_ sí encendía su cuerpo, pues su sola cercanía hacía que sus entrañas se contrajeran, expectantes por lo que a continuación vendría; _él_ sí la hacía sentir mujer, la hacía sentir amada como nunca antes.

―Te dije que hoy estaba indispuesta ―contestó Mikasa a la pregunta de Jean.

Y, a continuación, se volteó, dándole la espalda lentamente a su esposo, logrando conciliar el sueño en esa posición.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Annie no podía creer todavía lo que Mikasa le contaba; las articulaciones de su mandíbula estaban descolocadas y su boca no podía estar más abierta de lo que ya se encontraba. Mientras la azabache relataba cómo sucedió y se desarrolló su relación con Levi, la rubia no la reconocía en lo más mínimo, ya que hablaba como una colegiala describiendo al gran amor de su vida. Sin embargo, esa era a la Mikasa que quería ver: a la Mikasa soñadora, decidida y capaz de todo. Annie comenzaba a pensar que Levi le hacía muy bien a Mikasa, que era la persona correcta para ella, _"su media naranja"_ como se expresaría alguna revista de Cosmopolitan y los locos test de relaciones amorosas.

Annie, con tan sólo escuchar las maravillas que Mikasa decía de él, ya le estaba dando su bendición. Aunque había un gran detalle, un grandísimo y enorme detalle: Mikasa no era una colegiala, era una mujer casada, _y muy mal casada._

Mientras Annie pensaba en positivo, Mikasa era otra cosa completamente diferente. Las emociones de colores no dejaban de programar recuerdos que, creía ella, había dejado olvidados. En toda esa maraña de problemas que se le avecinaban, el más importante era su bebé, el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre y no quería que le pasara nada malo; no podría lidiar con la perdida si eso sucedía. _Con este no._ Además de que había un factor muy importante: amaba al padre de este bebé con toda su alma y corazón.

No es que no amara a Jean. Claro que lo amó en su momento y su corazón saltó de alegría cuando el bebé, fruto de su amor por él, algún día estuvo dentro de ella, aunque el padre nunca lo supo.

Los recuerdos no daban tregua, pero estaba preocupada por comenzar a cuidarse desde ya. En ese entonces, hace casi dos años, había sentido la misma alegría que ahora; alegría que no duró mucho, ya que, a la semana de darse cuenta de su embarazo y hacer la visita reglamentaria al médico, había sufrido un aborto espontaneo. El doctor Fritz, después de hacer todos los chequeos y exámenes correspondientes, llegó al dictamen de que todo había sido por un desequilibrio hormonal. Mikasa soñó tanto con un pequeño Jean corriendo por la casa y el jardín, que había dejado de beber sus pastillas anticonceptivas sin consultar a su esposo, pues según este no estaban preparados para criar a un niño. Sin embargo, Mikasa sentía que se le iba la vida. Tener una familia grande y feliz era su mayor sueño, ella tenía tanto amor para dar y, tal vez, ese había sido su pecado: apresurarse cuanto Jean podría haber tenido razón.

Trato de relajarse un poco; para ella, los problemas apenas comenzaban. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar a Jean ahora? Si antes ya no lo miraba a los ojos, ¿cómo haría entonces? Estaba embarazada y era obvio que, si le decía a Jean, era capaz que obligarla a interrumpir el embarazo para seguir con su matrimonio perfecto. No obstante, ella no quería seguir con su matrimonio y, esa misma noche, se decidió en pedirle a Jean el divorcio. Sería algo difícil, pero creyó que no era imposible. Él nunca se daría cuenta de su embarazo y su bebé crecería en su vientre sano y salvo.

Sim embargo, el mayor problema que rondaba su mente, era sobre qué le diría a Levi. Definitivamente no podía ir y comentarle algo así como: _Levi estoy embarazada y es tuyo, serás padre._ Sí, definitivamente no podía hacer eso, ya que no sabía si Levi querría al bebé. ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si le pedía abortar?

Mikasa se acababa de dar cuenta de que un bebé crecía en su vientre, y ya lo amaba y anhelaba tenerlo en sus brazos, para llenarlo de amor y mimos. Ella amaba a Levi, lo quería tanto, tanto… Pero su inseguridad fue mayor, por eso ya había tomado una decisión.

―Annie, hoy mismo le pediré el divorcio a Jean.

―Es lo correcto ―su cuñada asintió, tomándola de las manos en un gesto reconfortante―. Yo te apoyo en lo que pidas.

Mikasa agradeció internamente lo comprensiva que había sido Annie. Bueno, aunque, ¿cuándo no lo había sido?

―Por otro lado, tengo miedo que Levi no quiera a mi bebé ―inspiró aire profundamente, tomando el coraje para seguir―, así que me iré fuera del país. Además, presiento que Jean puede cometer una locura si se da cuenta de que me fui con mi amante y, peor, que espero un hijo de él.

― ¡QUE TE IRÁS! ―Annie pegó el grito al cielo―. Estás loca, Mikasa. Si dices que Levi te ama, estoy segura que te apoyará.

―No lo sé, Annie. Tengo miedo y no quiero salir herida, ya he sufrido lo suficiente como para aguantar más.

―Mikasa, por favor, no sigas tomando malas decisiones ―hizo una pausa al ver a la pelinegra sin intenciones de retractarse―. Sin embargo, la opción que tomes, sea cual sea, yo la apoyaré.

Mikasa pasó todo el día en la casa de su hermano, reflexionando sus acciones. Además, se sentía una cobarde; no quería enfrentar el mundo exterior con lo que se le venía. Podía darse el lujo de desconectarse unas horas de sus problemas. Levi la llamó tres veces por la tarde, pero ella no contestó, no tenía fuerzas de verle, pues estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, le terminaría contando todo y, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Levi, la incertidumbre la mataba.

Salió de la casa de su hermano antes de que éste llegara. Mientras conducía a su propia casa, iba pensando la forma en que abordaría a Jean. La mente de Mikasa era un caos; no sabía en qué momento su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa. Tenía grandes expectativas con su matrimonio en el momento en que dijo el famoso _sí, acepto_. En sus sueños de juventud, a la edad que tenía, ya debería tener dos hijos con Jean, quien era el amor de su vida, pero en los planes de Jean tener hijos era lo menos relevante. Él se comenzó a preocupar más por el dinero que por la propia familia y, cuando Mikasa le propuso preparase para su primer hijo, lo que obtuvo fue la negativa de su marido, aduciendo que no tenían el suficiente dinero para traer a un niño al mundo.

Mikasa en esos momentos pensaba que era irónico: su esposo no quería tener hijos con ella y ahora estaba embarazada de otro hombre, embarazada de su amante, embarazada del hombre que amaba y que no podía tener porque estaba casada. Qué cruel es el destino o el karma, no lo sabía. Tal vez había hecho mal a alguien y se lo estaban cobrando. Se preguntaba muy seriamente qué habría hecho. ¿Robar dulces a escondidas de su madre cuando esta decía que no más dulces? ¿Robar el lugar de algún infante en la fila del puesto de heladería? No lo sabía, no sabía nada.

Trató de relajarse. En alguna revista había leído que el estrés le hace daño el bebé, además, tenía cosas importantes en qué pensar, como comenzar de inmediato a visitar a su ginecólogo para los controles del bebé y recibir indicaciones de cómo cuidarse ella para que su bebé naciera sano y fuerte.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que su marido ya estaba ahí, como siempre en el estudio trabajando. Mikasa pasó directo a su habitación y tomó un baño caliente para relajar los músculos y prepararse para la conversación que tendría con Jean. Una vez lista y con ropa cómoda, bajó al estudio y al tomar el pomo de la puerta, respiró profundo, dándose ella misma valor. Giró el pomo y entró al lugar.

―Jean, ¿podríamos hablar un momento, por favor? ―comenzó Mikasa, con amabilidad.

―Claro, Mikasa. Habla, te escucho ―le contestó Jean, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de la computadora.

―Jean, deja eso y mírame, por favor ―insistió Mikasa, fastidiada por la poca importancia que su esposo le daba a sus palabras.

―Si no vas a hablar, no me interrumpas, Mikasa. Esto es importante; es mi trabajo. De aquí comes y tienes todos tus lujos.

―Yo nunca te pedí lujos ―le contestó, ofendida.

―Pero bien que los disfrutas, ¿no? Dime, Mikasa, ¿cuánto costaron los zapatos de diseñador que tienes puestos? Dime, ¿con qué dinero los compraste?

―Yo no te pedí nada de esto, yo solo quería amor.

―Aterriza, Mikasa, por favor, ¿Con qué dinero comes? ¿Sabes? No cae del cielo.

Mikasa no podía creer que Jean, el chico que luchó por obtener su atención desde niños, el chico que hizo hasta lo impensable porque ella fuera su novia, el hombre con el que se casó por amor, le estuviera diciendo eso, cuando lo único que ella había hecho era darle apoyo; hasta había dejado de lado sus propios sueños por reemplazarlos por los de él, se había convertido en ama de casa solo para tenerle comida caliente y recién hecha, ropa planchada y que tuviera una esposa perfecta.

―Es injusto que me digas esto, Jean. Me casé contigo por amor, y es lo que menos que recibo de tu parte.

―Te doy amor. ¿No ves todo lo que te he dado? ¿Acaso vives debajo de un puente?

―Esto no es amor, Jean. Ni siquiera me miras cuando te hablo, no despegas tu vista de ese aparato.

―Mikasa, si no tienes nada importante que decir, retírate.

Para ella, esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Su enojo subió a niveles inimaginables, lo que fue malo, muy malo, en esos momentos.

―Quiero el divorcio, Jean ―soltó de repente.

― ¿Qué dijiste, Mikasa? ―y, por fin, Jean reparaba en ella desde que comenzó la conversación o, más bien, la discusión.

―Que quiero el divorcio. Ya no quiero estar contigo.

― ¿Por qué Mikasa? ¿No estás satisfecha con todo lo que te doy? ―Jean la quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos y reflexionó―. Tú has estado actuando diferente desde hace unos meses. Acaso… ¿Tienes un amante? ―se levantó de la silla que ocupaba detrás del gran escritorio de caoba.

―Yo… Yo ―los nervios la traicionaron al ver un brillo irracional en los ojos de su marido.

―Tengo razón, ¿verdad? Tienes un amante.

―Sí ―contestó muy bajito.

Jean llegó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros, apretándolos muy fuertemente.

―Eres una zorra ―gritó en la cara de Mikasa, zarandeándola.

Y, lo que siguió, Mikasa no lo vio venir: Jean levantó su mano, cerrando su puño, y la estampó contra la mejilla izquierda de su rostro. Acto seguido, la soltó del agarre de su otra mano con tanta fuerza que Mikasa fue a dar al piso de madera del estudio.

―Te daré el divorcio porque no quiero estar casado con una sucia zorra. Ahora lárgate, vete de mi casa. No te quiero ver más y te advierto que, de mi dinero, no obtendrás nada para que te vayas a disfrutar con tu amante ―vociferó Jean, viéndola con desdén y superioridad mientras Mikasa estaba en shock aun en el piso.

La chica reaccionó cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta al Jean salir del estudio. Se quedó en el piso, sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla y el escozor en los ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ella sólo pensó en su bebé; por nada del mundo Jean tenía que enterarse de su embarazo.

Cuando obtuvo fuerzas, se levantó del piso y salió de la casa solamente con la ropa que llevaba puesta y la cartera que usó en todo el día, la cual contenía su celular y algo de dinero en efectivo. No dudó en llamar a Annie para que la recogiera en un parque cercano a la que antes era su casa.

Cuando Annie llegó y miró el golpe en la mejilla de Mikasa, sintió un inmenso odio por Jean y pena por ella, quien estaba en mares de llanto. La ayudó a montarse al carro y condujo en silencio hacia su propia casa. Tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que en ese momento habitaban en ella. Además que, llegando a casa, las dos tenían un gran problema: Eren. Cuando él viera a su hermana, se armaría la tercera guerra mundial.

 _Y así fue._

Eren pegó el grito al cielo cuando miró a su hermana menor llorando y con un golpe en el ojo que se miraba muy feo.

―Yo mato a ese bastardo, Annie. Quítate de la puerta ―decía Eren a su esposa, mientras Annie bloqueaba la puerta principal, impidiendo la salida de su esposo.

Mientras Mikasa lloraba en la cocina.

―Cálmate, Eren. ¿No ves que solo vas a empeorar las cosas? Tenemos que darle todo el apoyo a tu hermana, mira que está desconsolada en la cocina.

―Está bien, Annie, me calmo ―suspiró, todavía echando humos―, pero esto no se queda así. Ese cara de caballo tendrá la cara desfigurada en su momento ―respiró hondo repetidas veces―. Y Zeke estará gustoso de participar. ¿Sabes cómo lo dejará cuando se entere de que ese malnacido le puso un dedo encima?

El matrimonio de dirigió a la cocina a atender a Mikasa, quien no dejaba de llorar. Eren se encargó de darle a su hermana una compresa con hielo para bajar la hinchazón en la mejilla y Annie se dispuso a hacer un té calmante para los nervios, pues su estado emocional no le hacía bien al bebé.

Por su parte, Mikasa no podía creer lo que Jean había hecho: la había golpeado y tirado a piso como trapo viejo. Si esa había sido la reacción de Jean, que era su esposo y juro amarla y respetarla, no quería saber la reacción de Levi, quien sólo era su amante. Por más que amara al pelinegro, primero se amaba ella misma. De ahora en adelante, nadie la humillaría ni la dañaría. Ya había tomado su decisión: se iría lejos con su hijo. Cuando estuvo más calmada, Annie la acompañó hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y estuvo con ella hasta que concilió el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa y Eren contactaron con el abogado de la familia para comenzar los trámites del divorcio. El castaño no comprendía por qué Mikasa no quería poner la demanda contra Jean de abuso psicológico y físico, pero ella nunca le diría las razones. Para Mikasa, y sus eternas malas decisiones, Eren no tenía que enterarse de que estaba embarazada y menos que el bebé era de su jefe.

Por la tarde del mismo día, Annie la acompañó donde su médico para comenzar los controles prenatales. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, pero esta vez de emoción, cuando por primera vez miró al que sería su hijo o hija por la pantalla del equipo de ultrasonido. _El bebé_ (sí, porque en el fondo, Mikasa, quería que fuera un niño tan guapo como su papá) tenía dos meses de gestación y estaba desarrollándose normalmente. El médico le dio infinidad de instrucciones a Mikasa para que se cuidara, las cuales archivó en su mente y así no olvidar ninguna.

Desde ese día, Mikasa cambió el número de su celular y le pidió a Eren no hablar de ella en su trabajo ni decir a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, de su ubicación. Si Eren no entendía las razones de su hermana para no demandar a Jean, menos entendía esa petición. Aunque, de igual forma, acató las órdenes.

Mikasa, desde ese día, no volvió a ver a Levi. Admitía que moría de ganas por llamarlo y verlo, pero se aguantó. Todo por el bien de los tres, y principalmente, de su bebé. Le dolía en el alma no estar con Levi. Lo amaba, sin embargo, su afán de protegerlo no se daba cuenta de que le hacía daño.

Una semana después del catastrófico desenlace con Jean, se realizó la primera audiencia para hacer efectivo el divorcio. Se reunirían las partes interesadas con sus respectivos abogados y el juez, y así discutir los acuerdos, acuerdos que a Mikasa no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. Ella sólo quería que ese divorcio estuviera listo lo más rápido posible; no podía estar escondiéndose de Levi en la misma ciudad, quería irse lejos.

Como fiel y amoroso hermano, Eren había insistido en ser su acompañante y apoyo emocional. Ese preciso día había decidido comportarse como algún caballero de la mesa redonda, cumpliendo su juramento de entregar su vida por defender la corona. No obstante, a Mikasa no le traía buena vibra que Eren insistiera en ser su compañía. En un principio iba a ir sola, tenía que enfrentar su presente, aunque luego Annie insistió en ir con ella. Y, de alguna manera, su acompañante había terminado siendo el menos indicado.

Y como se supuso, la intuición de Mikasa nunca, pero nunca, fallaba. Sin necesidad de ser adivina o un oráculo, su predicción se hizo realidad: cuando Eren miró a Jean entrar a la sala de audiencia, se levantó de su silla y se abalanzó sobre el aludido, tomándolo desprevenido del cuello de su camisa blanca de diseñador. Para Mikasa, todo pasó en cámara lenta y, a la vez, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo para que su hermano no cometiera la locura que estaba realizando.

―Eres un bastado, maldito. ¿Cómo osaste a ponerle la mano encima a mi hermana? Te lo advertí en el pasado: si algún día le tocabas un solo cabello, te iba a deformar la cara de caballo que te gastas ―la rabia y el resentimiento brotaban de los poros de Eren sin importarle tener público. Y ni siquiera se calmaba tenido a su hermana casi llorando, pidiendo que se detuviera.

―Tu hermana es una zorra ―había contestado Jean, escupiendo odio en cada sílaba y, con eso, sólo hizo que la rabia de Eren se elevara a niveles desconocidos, acto que incentivó a sus instintos encestar en la cara de Jean un puñetazo certero que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

Finalmente, Eren escuchó los sollozos de Mikasa, así que soltó a un Jean con la nariz ensangrentada. No, no lo soltó, más bien, lo empujó de forma que este trastabilló y cayó de culo en el frío piso. En el fondo a la pelinegra le alegraba que su hermano la defendiera y cuidara de esa manera, porque muy en su fuero interno Jean se merecía eso y más.

El castaño fue sacado de la sala por el abogado que representaba a Mikasa. Según éste, él ya no podía estar dentro de la reunión por su comportamiento, y lo mejor sería que esperara en el pasillo a que la audiencia terminara. Por otro parte, Eren estaba más que desconcertado; no lograba entender las palabras de Jean o, simplemente, no quería entenderlas. ¿Por qué Jean había dicho eso de su hermana? Se suponía que la amaba cuando se casaron; se miraban tan felices. Tenía que averiguar las verdaderas causas de ese divorcio y se dijo que, al terminar la audiencia, le haría un interrogatorio a su hermana. Mas las respuestas a dicho interrogatorio nunca llegaron en ese momento. Con una maestría propia de ella, Mikasa había esquivado todas las preguntas hechas por su hermano. Según la azabache, todo iba a tener su momento y después de la audiencia del divorcio, definitivamente, no lo era.

Los trámites de divorcio tardaron 1 mes y como Jean dijo no le dio un solo centavo de su dinero a lo que Mikasa aceptó para no hacer largo el asunto, Jean solamente le permitió quedarse sus pertenencias, lo que incluía su ropa en general, las joyas que él le dio, la cuenta bancaria que él mismo había puesto a nombre de ella hace mucho tiempo atrás y el carro. Mikasa no puso objeción y todos quedaron impactados porque no peleó por la mitad de la casa ni por la mitad de los bienes. Pero nadie sabía que eso a ella no le interesaba, pues en sus planes estaba vender todas sus cosas para juntar el suficiente dinero y poder marcharse lejos y hacer un nuevo comienzo.

La segunda y última audiencia parecía no tener ningún hecho relevante. Acompañada por Karla y Annie, no tenía que suceder nada aparte de las miradas matadoras que dichas mujeres le dirigieron a Jean. Todo había sido tranquilo y pacífico. Se había firmado el papel que realizaba el divorcio efectivo con total normalidad, digna de dos personas maduras.

O eso parecía, hasta que al terminar todo y salir del edificio, Zeke apareció tan casual como le era posible. Estacionó su carro en un lugar vacío y se dirigió hacia las tres mujeres a saludarlas. En ese mismo momento, Jean salía del edificio directo a su propio carro y, cuando Zeke lo miró, se prendió el infierno. Caminó directamente hacia el aludido, acercándose a él, mientras este metía la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta del carro.

Zeke lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó bruscamente para mirarlo a la cara. Jean no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que el rubio lo sorprendió con su puño directito a su cara y otro en el abdomen, logrando dejar a un Jean sin aire y, como la primera vez con Eren, la nariz sangrando.

Zeke no dijo nada, lo dejó ahí ahogándose, tratando de recomponerse, y se dirigió donde estaban su madre, hermana y cuñada con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras las tres no podían salir del impacto que les había causado ver al tranquilo y siempre maduro Zeke golpear a alguien, pues el loco suicida de la familia era Eren.

―Zeke… Pero, ¿qué has hecho? ―habló una sorprendida Karla, al tiempo que el susodicho se acercaba a ella.

―Madre, se lo merecía ―acercándose a Mikasa, la envolvió en un tierno abrazo―. Ahora, señoritas, vamos todos a casa de mi madre, allá hablaremos.

Eso había sido todo.

Mikasa dejó atrás al que ahora era su ex esposo, limpiándose la sangre que salía a hilos de su nariz. Ahora que su divorcio era efectivo, podía respirar más tranquila. En su cabeza, todo estaba planeado para un futuro mejor y feliz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

―Mikasa, ¿estás segura de que te quieres ir? ―le preguntaba Annie, despidiéndose de ella en el aeropuerto internacional―. Reconsidéralo, por favor.

―No, Annie. Tú sabes bien por qué no me puedo quedar ―hizo una mueca de tristeza―. Te llamo cuando llegue a Londres.

La rubia asintió, sin tratar de volver a convencerla de lo contrario.

―Hermana, cuídate ―habló Eren―. Cualquier cosa que necesites, nosotros te ayudamos, no dudes en llamar por cualquier problema.

―Claro, no se preocupen, ¿sí? Y ahora me voy ya están llamando para el vuelo – Mikasa se despidió de un abrazo de las personas que tenía en frente: sus padres, Annie, Eren, Zeke y Pieck.

―Hija, cuídate mucho. Te amo ―Carla lloraba, aunque entendiera las razones a medias de por qué Mikasa eligió la decisión de marcharse.

―También te amo, madre ―la pelinegra sonrió a su familia antes de tomar su equipaje y partir rumbo a su nuevo destino.

De las malas decisiones Mikasa se arrepentiría después, ella no sabía la magnitud del gran error que cometía dejando atrás a la única persona que la amaba y peor aun dejándolo en la ignorancia del bebé que ella cargaba en su vientre. Mikasa después se arrepentiría de dejar a Levi.

* * *

Hola! Estoy de vuelta con esta cap algo agrio pero era necesario, me disculpo, quiero aclarar que estoy 100% en contra de cualquier tipo de abuso a todo ser viviente en el planeta, me indigna la gente de corazón podrido que hace daño para sentirse bien, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, si es asi dejen review que me hacen feliz. Tengo que mencionar que todo esto es posible gracias a mi beta, Akane que tan linda ella aguanta todo mi estrés y mi jodedera.

Y por ultimo... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2019!

Besotes, Grethell :x


	3. Chapter 3

―Mamá, ¿por qué papá no vive con nosotros? ―preguntaba Seth, mientras él y su madre veían por el televisor "Buscando a Nemo" ―. ¿Por qué el papá de Nemo lo va buscar y el mío no viene? Mamá, ¿cómo es papá?

Era sábado por la noche, el único día de la semana que Seth tenía permitido dormir hasta pasadas las 8 p.m viendo películas de dibujos animados de acorde a su edad. Y, para la mala suerte de su madre, había escogido por millonésima vez la película del pez; la película favorita del niño, pero era lapelícula que Mikasa más odiaba; como si fuera una de esas películas de terror a la que le daban tanta publicidad, pero que al final terminaban dando risa y, en esos momentos, pensabas que mal gastabas tu dinero y tiempo viendo estupideces que, más bien, atrofiaban el cerebro. En opinión de Mikasa, la película del pez era conmovedora, pero no le hacia ninguna gracia cuando su hijo comenzaba a hacer preguntas acerca de su padre.

A Mikasa le hubiese gustado decir la verdad a su hijo, que salió huyendo para proteger a su padre de un exmarido dolido, ardido y posiblemente capaz de todo. Pero nopodía decirle eso. ¿Por qué era difícil explicar a un niño de cuatro años las razones por la cual su padre no figuraba en su vida? ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Y no es que su hijo fuera estúpido, es más, era demasiado inteligente y perpicaz. Pero es que, en el léxico que ella manejaba, no habían palabras para explicar eso sin que la respuesta rompiera el corazón de su ángel; lo que llevó a pensar a Mikasa que, seguramente, era mas fácil hacer una cirugía a corazón abierto para un principiante que estar en sus zapatos.

―Tu padre es un hombre guapo como tú, mi niño. Es tan guapo y apuesto como tú cuando te ríes mientras te hago cosquillas ―y el niño chilló de emoción cuando su madre se abalanzo sobre él para hacerle las dichosas cosquillas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando bajó del avión y puso sus pies en tierra firme y desconocida, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella misma no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, nada más sabia que lo hacía por el "bien" de su pequeño bebé. Según la lógica que se dictaba en su cabeza, sus pensamientos coherentes habían sido nublados por el miedo a la reacción de su exesposo. La verdad era que los pensamientos la abandonaron cuando no contestó la primera llamada que le marcó Levi esa tarde en casa de su hermano, pero eso era algo que ella no iba a aceptar.

Tomó la única maleta que la acompañaba, aparte del bolso de mano, la cual iba pasando frente a ella en la banda corrediza. No había quien la esperara en ese lugar; estaba completamente sola. Entonces se volvió a preguntar "¿Qué estoy haciendo?". Sus emociones y raciocinio estaban divididos en dos. La primera le decía que regresara, que Levi la protegería a toda costa. Y la segunda le decía que hacía lo correcto, que alejarse era lo mejor. Lo único coherente en su cabeza era proteger a su hijo, eso ni ella misma se lo debatía.

Salió del aeropuerto del concurrido Londres y abordo un taxi, el cual la llevó al hotel donde se alojaría, mientras buscaba una casa o un departamento donde quedarse permanente. Tenía el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir dos años sin trabajar, había vendido cada joya que su exesposo le había dejado como acuerdo en el divorcio, el carro, sumado a sus ahorros personales y unas cuantas pertenencias que no le servirían en los próximos meses hasta que naciera su hijo.

Ambassadors Hotel, aparte de estar ubicado en el centro de Londres, se encontraba cerca de algunos destinos turísticos de los cuales estaba interesada visitar. El lugar era acogedor y muy elegante, pero ella no le tomó mucha importancia a eso, nada más iba a hospedarse un mes. Su objetivo era tener dónde vivir fijo para ese plazo cumplido, pero el objetivo principal de Mikasa en Londres era inscribirse en las clases del prestigioso Instituto de Arte de Stheby. Ahora que era libre iba a dar un paso a su verdadero sueño, Mikasa Jeager además de ser arquitecta iba a ser artista del lienzo.

Su subconsciente le reprochaba. ¿Libre?¿En qué sentido? Se burlaba una voz en su cabeza. Estaba atada, o mejor dicho, estaba encadenadaa un pasado y a un hombre que, con su simple recuerdo o con evocar su presencia en su mente, Mikasa ya estaba perdida. Sin embargoeso ella no lo aceptaría nunca, era más fácil creer que era libre y que la criatura que crecía en su vientre era solo de ella."Mortal egoísta" se volvía a burlar esa voz en su cabeza.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos vino un departamento en el que podía vivir cómodamente, un lugar acogedor con todo lo justo y necesario para vivir bien, un lugar perfecto para una madre soltera con su hijo. El departamento no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, gozaba con una sala de estar amplia e iluminada con el espacio perfecto para crear un área de juegos, el comedor y la cocina ocupaban espacio justo e igual de iluminado que la sala, contaba con tres habitaciones y dos baños, y una pequeña área verde en la parte trasera de todo el lugar, era simple y sencillamente perfecto.

El paso de los días trajo cosas nuevas como, por ejemplo, todo lo que aprendía en sus clases en el instituto de arte; se había inscrito en un corto curso mientras el bebé viviera en su vientre, y cada trazo era una experiencia nueva, un paso a coronar su sueño, una aventura de la que nunca se arrepentiría.

También consiguió amigos: un chico rubio muy amable que iba con ella a clases. Se habían vuelto inseparables como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Mikasa pensaba que era su ángel, seguramente en otra vida él había sido su alma gemela. Armin Arlet era un hombre como de otra época, algún caballero de la corte de la reina Isabel. Se habían vuelto tan amigos que Armin se mudó a su nuevo hogar a vivir permanente para cuidar de ella y al bebé que venía en camino. Y, en cierta parte, Mikasa se lo agradecía de corazón. No había pensado que una mujer embarazada no podía estar sola y más aún después del nacimiento del bebé que necesitaba cuidados. Ella tenía tanta confianza en Armin, una confianza que se forjó en tan poco tiempo que parecía de cuentos, una confianza que nacía del hecho de que a Armin Arlet no le gustaban las mujeres y eso a ella la aliviaba, no volvería a confiar en un hombre después del golpe que recibió de su ex esposo, golpe que aún le dolía en el alma. En ese momento se había sentido traicionada por una persona que creyó incapaz de hacer tal cosa.

Le permitió a ese rubio hombre de corazón puro entrar en su vida y le mostró sus sentimientos, sus temores y sus razones de estar en Londres. Armin nada más la escuchaba y apoyaba en los momentos emocionales donde se echaba a llorar por sus malas decisiones, pero nunca le reprochó nada, ni la juzgo; él pensaba que ella sola iba a tomar las decisiones cuando tuviera la fortaleza de enfrentar sus miedos.

En ocasiones, por las noches en la soledad de su habitación, cuando Armin dormía plácidamente, Mikasa lloraba contemplando el espacio vacío de esa gran cama, el espacio vacío a su derecha donde debería dormir su amor, pero para su amargura su amor estaba lejos, muy lejos de ella, sus decisiones lo habían dejado atrás con la promesa silenciosa de protegerlo de eventos desafortunados.

Con el pasar de los días, su vientre fue creciendo y con él crecía el peso de su soledad, camuflado un poco por la alegría que le regalaba Armin y por la felicidad de las patadas de vida que daba su bebé en las paredes de su carne. Día a día se engañaba con que todo estaba bien, que podía manejar todo sola. No obstante, el día en que el ultrasonido mostró el sexo del bebé, lloró a llanto vivo por felicidad y por tristeza.

Cuánto hubiera dado por que el padre de su hijo estuviera a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. En su mente divagaba alguna teoría de tener algún tipo de deuda con el universo, el karma, Dios o alguna deidad. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían ser las cosas más fáciles para ella? Mikasa estaba completamente decidida de vender uno de sus riñones al mercado negro para pagar esa deuda que no la dejaba ser feliz, pero cada día, cada noche, la realidad la golpeaba con dureza, recordándole que ese hombre a quien amaba estaba a kilómetros lejos de ella.

De vez en cuando, se sentía la persona más egoísta de la faz de la tierra; había negado la posibilidad de ser padre a un hombre, al cual le juró amor sincero aunque fueran amantes. Porque esa era la realidad: lo amaba y no había vuelta de hoja. De sólo recordar las tardes apasionadas que vivió con él; de sólo recordar las tardes tranquilas cuando se sentaban en el sofá frente al ventanal de vidrio del penthouse de él a ver el atardecer; de recordar su voz, su calor... De sólo recordarlo a él se sentía estúpida, pues nunca supo si él aceptaría a su hijo, nunca le dio la oportunidad.

Y egoísta en todos los sentidos, no solo por Levi, sino por toda su familia. El día que comunicó a sus padres del embarazo, Karla pegó el grito al cielo de indignación; no se podía creer cómo su pequeña les diera semejante noticia por una simple y burda video llamada. Grisha igual estaba enfadado, pero no opinó, pues eran las decisiones de una adulta y no iba a reprenderla como si fuera una adolecente con un embarazo no deseado. A la pareja les tranquilizó el hecho de que Mikasa era feliz con el bebé que crecía en ella.

Y sus padres no fueron los únicos indignados, ya que sus hermanos no podían creer que les hubiera ocultado semejante cosa. La noticia fue lanzada en una video llamada familiar cuando Mikasa tenía alrededor de dieciocho semanas de embarazo y, como era de esperase, Eren insinuó matar a Jean por no hacerse cargo de su hermana, pero todos quedaron blancos como el papel cuando Mikasa aclaró que el embarazo no era de Jean, sino de otro hombre. Nadie la reprochó ni la juzgo pero, sin poder evitarlo, la pregunta del millón fue lanzada directo en la cara de Mikasa.

―.¿Quién es el padre del bebé, Mikasa?

Pregunta que no fue contestada en ese momento y ninguno de los presentes en la video llamada la presionó en contestar. Tal vez, algún día Mikasa lo dijera, tal vez, pero ese día no.

Carla, como buena madre que era, estuvo de visita un par de veces en Londres para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien con su hija, que se alimentaba bien y cuidara de su salud. Al igual Zeke, quien estuvo con ella un mes antes del parto; había ido por una conferencia que le interesaba y no dudó en visitar a su hermana y compartir con ella tiempo de calidad.

A pesar de todo, Mikasa Jeager era feliz en el mundo que ella misma había creado para sí en Londres.

El paso de los días trajo cosas nuevas, como su hijo. El día que su hijo nació fue toda una revolución en sus emociones, igual que lo había sido su padre. Ese 18 de agosto, en una tarde calurosa de verano, puso hasta a Armin con los pelos de punta.

Estaban en el departamento, disfrutando de un helado de limón que Armin había preparado, cuando de repente rompió fuente. El joven hombre no sabía qué hacer y, aunque hubiera ido con ella a esas clases de preparación para el parto y había hecho yoga para embarazadas con ella en casa,hizo lo que su única neurona cuerda de dictó en esos momentos. Estaba invadido por el pánico e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ser el pilar de su amiga y brindarle toda la ayuda; la acompañó en la sala de parto, tratando de ser fuerte y no desmayarse en el proceso.

Ese día, Armin sudó frío al ver en vivo y en directo el milagro de la vida. Maravilloso, había dicho, dándole ánimos a su amiga. Mikasa no podía estar más en deuda con Armin. Dios sabía que nunca podría pagar todo lo que él había hecho por ella desde que se conocieron, no solo era su amigo, era parte de ella, parte de su familia.

Después de todo el ajetreo de la preparación y del "puje cuando le indique" del doctor de turno, el llanto del recién nacido se escuchó por toda la sala de parto y Mikasa lloró, lloró de felicidad .

―.¿Ese es mi hijo, Armin? ―preguntó en medio de lágrimas. Y, más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

―Sí, Mikasa, es tu hijo ―le contestó Armin con una gran sonrisa que no le alcanzaba en el rostro, una sonrisa que iluminaba y daba esperanzas a Mikasa, esa sonrisa que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando el bebé estuvo limpio, vestido y libre de las revisiones exhaustivas del equipo de pediatría, una de las enfermeras lo llevó a los brazos de su madre. Mikasa lo recibió feliz con los brazos abiertos y lista de enfrentar un mundo nuevo con su pequeño.

―Felicidades, señora, fue un excelente parto y su bebé está en excelentes condiciones, sano y fuerte ―la había felicitado la enfermera, al tiempo que entregaba al niño en los brazos de su madre―. Descúbrase el pecho para que alimente un poco a su bebé. ¿Me podría brindar el nombre de la creatura para llenar el formulario?

―Seth, su nombre es Seth Jeager ― contestó Mikasa, mientras contemplaba a su hijo envuelto en una manta blanca.

―Gracias, señora, ahora alimente al pequeño Seth.

Mikasa hizo lo que la enfermera le ordenó: se descubrió el pecho izquierdo sin pudor delante de Armin, mientras este miraba con amor a Seth.

Mikasa contemplaba a su hijo, a ese pequeño ser ten indefenso y frágil que iba a depender de ella, al ser que amaba el cuádruple ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos.

―Eres perfecto, eres producto de mi amor y por eso te amo más ―le había dicho a su hijo, mientras lo contemplaba succionar con vigor su pecho y pasaba su dedo en una suave caricia por su diminuta nariz.

Y es que no podía ser más perfecto, pues el parecido con su padre era increíble. Tenía esa nariz respingona y altanera y la piel tan pálida que podría pasar por una escultura hecha de mármol por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Una última lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Mikasa cuando Seth abrió sus pequeños ojitos y observó el azul que miraba en sus sueños, un azul profundo como el mismo océano de aguas pacificas en un tranquilo día de verano como ese 18 de agosto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El pequeño Seth crecía como cualquier otro niño, lleno de amor y mimos de parte de Mikasa y Armin, siendo este último el más alcahuete de los dos. Sin mencionar a sus abuelos, que llegaban de visita cada vez que podían, llevando regalos con ellos.

Pronto el departamento se hizo pequeño cuando Seth empezó a caminar al año de haber nacido, razón por la cual se mudaron a un lugar más grande, una casa en las afueras de Londres en zona residencial familiar y segura.

Mikasa y Armin tenían tantos planes que iban viento en popa, entre los dos compraron un local grande que, al poco tiempo, se convirtió en una zona de eventos para exposiciones de arte. El lugar consistía en un restaurante y un amplio salón donde se exponían piezas y pinturas.

Todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes, las cosas no podrían estar mejor de lo que ya estaban. Para festejar la inauguración del lugar, se hizo una exposición con pinturas dibujadas por las manos de Armin. Todo había sido un éxito y se había vendido cada pintura de él que había en el lugar, sin duda alguna Armin era un artista innato del lienzo.

Para celebrar su éxito y celebrar el cumpleaños número dos de Seth, los tres hicieron un viaje a Francia, específicamente a Paris. Además de que, según Armin, se merecían unas vacaciones por todo el arduo trabajo de casi un año para ver coronado un proyecto tan importante como lo era su nuevo local. Mikasa no se negó a las vacaciones, para ella había sido todo un reto cuidar a su bebé y estar pendiente de los arreglos, reparaciones y decoración del lugar porque por supuesto no iba a dejar a Armin con todo el trabajo, ella quería ser parte de todo y lo logro.

Sin duda alguna, Paris era el lugar maravilloso, "la ciudad de las mil caras" había leído Mikasa en la revista que Armin le había pasado la noche que estaban decidiendo a dónde ir. Y lo era; era una ciudad multifacética. Se hallaba detodo: las tiendas más chic y también vanguardistas, restaurantes de comida exquisita que eran una explosión de sabores para el paladar, variada oferta cultural y, sobre todo, centros históricos plagados de romanticismo en todos sus rincones.

En ese viaje; Mikasa descubrió dos cosas. La primera: Paris era mucho más que la Torre Eiffel o la catedral Notre Dame. La segunda: que el dicho "el mundo es pequeño" es la pura verdad.

Mikasa estaba sentada en una linda silla de cobre, mientras le daba a Seth su biberón y Armin disfrutaba de un café con aroma embriagante que le llegaba a Mikasa gracias al soplo del viento. Estaba decidida a pedir uno de esos después de atender a su pequeño hijo de dos años; y por qué no acompañarlo con algún postre o algo dulce. Los dos adultos hablaban animadamente de las maravillas del museo de Louvre cuando Armin cambió el tema.

―Mira, Mikasa, tomé este panfleto del mostrador, es la publicidad de una tienda de antigüedades, dice que se llama Artea Vieux ―terminó de decir con dificultad que caso se le hace un nudo en la lengua.

―Tienes que mejorar ese francés, Armin ―contestó Mikasa entre risas.

―No te burles, Mikasa. Tengo mucho con los franceses que se burlan de mi cuando pido indicaciones y eso porque tú nunca quieres dar la cara a sabiendas que eres mejor que yo con el idioma.

―Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento ―pero la risa burlona de sus labios no desaparecía. Armin ignoró eso y siguió con el tema de la tienda de antigüedades.

―¿Qué dices? Vamos a ver qué podemos comprar para la casa o el restaurante.

―¡Vamos! Me gustan mucho las antigüedades y también podré comprarle algo a mi madre, Annie y Peick, pero antes déjame beber una de esas tazas de café.

Los dos satisfechos y con el pequeño Seth dormido en la carreola, se encaminaron a la dirección que estaba impresa en el panfleto.

Para Mikasa fue divertido ver, por millonésima vez, a Armin pidiendo indicaciones, pero lo más divertido eran las caras de los buenos samaritanos que los ayudaban, todo un poema. Al llegar a la tienda, la primera impresión que daba era de un lugar sumamente elegante con las letras en cursiva del rotulo con el nombre del establecimiento. Al entrar, la primera impresión se iba dejando palpable que, la persona que había decorado e ideado ese lugar, se trataba de una persona refinada y de buen gusto. Las paredes blancas con decoraciones en dorado daban al lugar un toque vintage que combinaba perfectamente con las piezas que estaban a la venta.

― ¡Sean bienvenidos! ―los recibió una joven de unos treinta años aproximadamente―. Yo soy Caroline y los atenderé hoy. Si pasan por este lado están las colecciones nuevas, cualquier consulta no duden en preguntar.

―Gracias ―contestaron al mismo tiempo Mikasa y Armin, comenzando a observar lo que ahí se vendía.

Mikasa no se dio cuenta en el momento que se separó de Armin y se acercó al mostrador embelesada por las piezas, su mirada paseaba en unos adornos de china dispuestos en los estantes, se percató que habían dos mujeres conversando, una detrás del mostrador y la otra apoyada en la pieza, estaba demasiado cerca de ellas y no pudo evitar la conversación de las dos mujeres que no había visto y supuso eran empleadas del lugar. No es que ella fuera una chismosa, pero era humana y una humana con estudios de francés.

―Sin duda alguna, la señora Kuchel tiene buen gusto al elegir las piezas que vende ―cuando escuchó ese nombre, le trajo recuerdos de cierta persona, pero no le tomó importancia, muchas mujeres en el mundo se podían llamar Kuchel.

―Ni que lo digas, es muy exigente con los proveedores.

―Por cierto, ¿viste a su hijo el día de la inauguración? ―con este dato, Mikasa supo de inmediato que la tienda era nueva, y eso le gustó.

―Lo vi. Qué hombre tan endemoniadamente guapo y atractivo. Y su novia qué mujer más simpática y refinada.

―Te diré una cosa. A la señora Kuchel no le cae muy bien esa joven, dice que es muy pretenciosa, pero que en los gustos de su hijo ella no se mete.

―¿Como es que se llama ese dios? ―las dos mujeres se echaron a reír, Mikasa sonrió, no sabía cómo habían mujeres que clasificaran a los hombres por el físico.

―Levi, ese es su nombre. Lo que me gusta a mí es el color de sus ojos; la señora Kuchel dice que es el rasgo de todos los Ackerman.

Después de escuchar eso, Mikasa se puso blanca como una hoja de papel o tan blanca como las paredes del temperatura bajó unos grados bajo cero y sus oídos dejaron de escuchar lo que las mujeres decían por el simple hecho del nerviosismo que le causó escuchar todos esos datos.

Levi estaba en Paris y, peor aún, con su novia. A Mikasa se le estrujó el corazón y se sintió estúpida y celosa al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo se sentía una completa cobarde.

En el instante que su mente trataba de procesar la información, escuchó el eco de unos tacones acercándose donde ella estaba. Viró el rostro a su derecha y miró a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, tal vez unos pocos años más, que se acercaba con una caja en las manos, haciendo malabares con un celular en sus hombros. La mujer le sonrió en medio de su llamada y pasó directo al mostrador, dejando la caja y luego dirigiéndose a una puerta contigua que, Mikasa dedujo, era su oficina.

La mujer era bellísima: la piel pálida como él y como su pequeño Seth, su cabello negro y brillante como el de él y sus ojos azul naval. Sin duda era la madre de Levi y Mikasa se alarmó; no podía estar en ese lugar. ¿Y si se encontraba con Levi y su novia?

¡NO!

Eso no podía pasar, rápidamente buscó a Armin con lo que la carreola donde el pequeño Seth dormía plácidamente se lo permitió. Cuando lo encontró, lo tomó del brazo y jaló hasta la salida sin dejar que este pudiera decir algo o siquiera despedirse de las empleadas.

Una vez fuera y muy, muy, muy lejos de la tienda, le explicó todo lo que había escuchado. Armin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y, como siempre, la apoyó cuando miró en sus ojos la tristeza de decir que Levi tenía una novia.

Estupida se decía. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Levi iba a aguardar? Ella lo había dejado y era obvio que él iba a seguir con su vida.

Esa noche, en la habitación del hotel, lloró mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su pequeño bebé y para Mikasa los días siguientes de ese evento no fueron lo mismo.

Una semana después de ese día, los tres estuvieron de regreso en Londres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos años habían pasado desde que habían visitado Paris y cuatro años desde el nacimiento del pequeño años de alegrías, tristezas, risas, llanto, aprendizajes y berrinches. Cada día era un descubrimiento nuevo, un aprendizaje que Mikasa anotaba en su memoria. Seth había revolucionado su mundo, ya no era sólo Mikasa, ahora era Mikasa y Seth y junto con Armin habían sobrellevado los días felices y no tan felices. Armin era su roca, se había convertido en tío Armin y cada día era una aventura nueva en sus vidas.

Seth era un niño increíble, Mikasa no dejaba de sorprenderse con el parecido a su padre; no sólo físico, sino también en su personalidad. Aparte de que era sumamente inteligente y perspicaz. Era mimado por su madre y por sus abuelos al ser su segundo nieto.

Las visitas en navidad no faltaron, sus abuelos llegaban con una cantidad exagerada de regalos. Seth era un niño sumamente afortunado, toda la familia Jeager lo conocía tanto por video llamada o por visitas de viajes a Londres. Pero esa felicidad, para Mikasa, era a medias pues el día menos esperado se vino todo su perfecto mundo abajo cuando su hijo lloró de tristeza por no conocer a su padre.

Ese día, el cielo pintaba de un gris oscuro, casi negro, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer una a una hasta descontrolarse en un aguacero que parecía que no tendría final. Era invierno y la gente corría por las calles buscando refugio o simplemente los precavidos abrían su paraguas para evitar mojarse de pies a cabeza y cuidar sus sistema de un posible resfrío.

En el interior del carro, los vidrios comenzaron a empañarse a causa de la baja temperatura, a lo que Mikasa inmediatamente encendió el sistema de aire. Iba conduciendo a casa después de hacer compras en el mercado, ahorrando dinero al usar su nueva habilidad con los cupones y los descuentos de la semana. Era un súper poder que creía que venía con el hecho de ser madre y su sistema de ahorro.

Después del mercado, pasó buscando a su pequeño bebé en la salida del kínder. Era notorio para ella y para cualquiera que conociera a ciencia cierta a su pequeño hijo que este iba de muy mal humor desde el momento en que salió del centro educativo.

Seth era un niño difícil de descifrar; era más fácil comenzar a leer cartas para saber de la fortuna que identificar el cambio de emociones en el niño. Igual que su padre, cada día, cada vivencia, cada desarrollo desde que Seth vino al mundole decían que el niño tenía la esencia de su Levi. Ees que el universo no podía castigarla más aun, recordándole lo amargo de estar separada de su amor.

No obstante, era terca; ya habían pasado más de cuatro años donde, seguramente, las aguas se habían calmado y una voz en su cabeza le pedía regresar a su país natal, pero también pareciera que era masoquista porque ahí está aún en la soledad.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el parabrisas y los limpia vidrio hacían su trabajo en el vaivén automático, ayudando así a la conductora a tener mejor visión de la calle. Sin embargo, sus ojos inquietos de vez en cuando se concentraban en mirar a su hijo por el retrovisor, hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y Mikasa pisó el freno, aventurándose a preguntar a su hijo qué le pasaba.

―Unos niños tontos me molestan porque dicen que no tengo papá ―había contestado, y para Mikasa fue como si una olla de vapor dentro de ella comenzaba a hervir.

¿Cómo era posible que los padres de esos niños no les enseñaran modales?Pero eso pasaba a segundo plano; luego iba a hablar con la maestra del incidente, pues a Mikasa, como siempre, se le había un nudo en la garganta cuando su pequeño ángel mencionaba a su padre.

―No hagas caso a lo que te digan otros niños. Tienes una familia en New York que te ama, una madre que te ama y a tío Armin, todos te amamos y yo más.

El niño no contestó inmediatamente, se quedó mirando la tempestad que desataba la lluvia a través del vidrio en la ventana del vehículo, envuelto en sus inquietudes infantiles, mientras el semáforo daba verde y el carro avanzaba por la calle.

―Mamá, ¿insinúas que no tengo papá porque no me quiere?

Y Mikasa casi frena de golpe, olvidando que atrás de ella venían más carros avanzando.

Su cerebro reaccionó instantáneamente a evitar un accidente y siguió con la carrea del carro, pero dentro de ella pudo escuchar como su corazón se resquebrajaba con lo que su hijo había dicho. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando, con una ojeada al retrovisor, vio como su hijo limpiaba con el dorso de su manito infantil una lagrimita. Se recompuso en un segundo, tragándose todo el sentimiento que tenía atravesado en su garganta.

―Seth, tu padre te ama ―no pudo decir más, no podía decir más y siguió con su labor de conducir para llegar a casa.

Por la noche, la casa estaba en completo silencio. Seth dormía plácidamente en su habitación y Armin daba los últimos toques de limpieza en la cocina. Mikasa estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama y abrazando los almohadones blancos mojados por las lágrimas. El televisor se hallaba encendido con un volumen alto para callar los sollozos que no podía controlar.

Para Armin no era novedad que Mikasa estuviera encerrada en su habitación. Era una manía de mal gusto que, para él,ella había adoptado desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que terminó de acomodar los platos recién lavados usados en la cena y se dirigió a la habitación de Mikasa y, sin llamar a la puerta, entró.

―¿Qué pasa ahora, Mikasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ―dijo mientras se acercaba la cama. Al hacerlo, levantó las sábanas blancas y se recostó en el lado vacío junto a Mikasa, acomodanso su brazo debajo de su cabeza para estar cara a cara con su amiga.

―No es nada Armin, vete a dormir ―pero Armin no se la creía. Ya la conocía más que ella misma y sabía que esas lágrimas tenían nombre y apellido.

―Seth me contó lo que pasó en el kínder hoy. Dime, Mikasa, ¿hasta cuándo.

―¿Hasta cuándo qué, Armin?

―No te hagas, sabes de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa terquedad tuya y vas a ir a buscarlo?

―No es tan fácil como lo dices. Sabes que me va a odiar cuando le diga de Seth, seguramente ya me odia. ¿Y si nos rechaza? Además tiene novia.

―Mi niña ingenua, no sabes que existen atuendos y miradas que arreglan las discordias y mandas a las sobras a otra parte – Armin sonrio complice y coqueto, lo que hizo reir a Mikasa también.

―¡Armin! – Mikasa hizo un puchero muy infantil – tengo miedo – confeso muy triste.

―No seas tonta, Mikasa. El amor todo lo perdona. Seth tendrá la alegría de conocer a su padre y, si Levi no lo quiere, él lo pierde. Vamos, Mikasa. ¿Dónde está la mujer fuerte que conozco? Se feliz, haz feliz a tu hijo. ¿Nos vamos?

―¿Tú irías? ―preguntó, Mikasa al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro y un brillo en sus ojos aparecía, un brillo de esperanza que sólo Armin podía darle.

―¡Claro que voy! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que te dejare sola en esa aventura? Estás loca ―la sonrisa de Armin le dio valentía a Mikasa de esa noche tomar una decisión arriesgada y definitiva. Mikasa, como agradecimiento, se incorporó y abrazó a Armin con todas sus fuerzas.

Y un mes después, Armin, Seth y Mikasa abordaban un avión rumbo a New York. Mikasa estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por regresar.

Además, ¿que podía pasar? Encontrarse con Levi, según las estadísticas eran una en un millón.

* * *

Hola! estoy contenta por publicar este cap, disculpen la demora, hubieron unos cuantos problemas técnicos ademas que mi vida se puso algo patas arriba en cuestión de segundos, agradezco de corazón a mi bella beta Akane que edito este cap y si nunca voy a dejar de agradecerle por su ayuda, ella le da sentido a toda la locura que sale de mi cabeza. Me despido, espero que les guste el cap y también espero no demorar mucho con el próximo por que ya se esta cocinando.

besos... Grethell :X


	4. Chapter 4

― ¿En qué piensas? ― preguntó Mikasa, curiosa desde que observó a Levi absorto mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

Estaban en el sofá, descansando después de una jornada agotadora en las calles. Levi apoyaba su espalda en el mullido sofá y Mikasa estaba recostada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

―Ese anillo es molesto. ¿Por qué no te lo quitas y lo reemplazas por uno que te podría dar yo?

Mikasa se removió incomoda y soltó su mano de la de Levi. Estaba dispuesta a levantarse, sin embargo, él la atrapó por la cintura, acercándola a sí mismo. Ella agachó la cabeza, e inquieta, acomodó detrás de su oreja los mechones rebeldes que cayeron en medio de su cara.

―Estoy casada, Levi, ¿lo recuerdas?

―Podrías no estarlo si te divorcias.

―No están fácil como dices.

―Lo es, Mikasa. Sólo que tú no tienes el coraje de hacerlo, primera razón. Y la segunda razón es que, simplemente, no te intereso ―la mujer levantó su rostro, ofendida ante esas palabras.

―Eso se llama chantaje y no soy una cobarde. Y sí me interesas; te quiero.

Levi se quedó callado, estudiando el rostro y de ella detenidamente. Él sabía que no mentía, lo quería porque lo sentía. Pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿lo quería lo suficiente? ¿Lo amaba como él a ella?

―Me divorciare, Levi. Lo haré porque quiero estar contigo plenamente. Sólo ten paciencia, un poco de paciencia ― dicho eso, Mikasa le dio un beso tierno y corto.

―Tendré paciencia porque te amo, Mikasa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manejaba su jeep rumbo a su lugar de trabajo. La firma de arquitectos, de la cual era socio y dueño de un 45%, había comenzado como un sueño con su mejor amigo de la infancia: Erwin Smith. Luego fue un proyecto cuando terminaron la universidad y, después de mucho trabajo, se hizo posible.

Las oficinas se ubicaban en uno de los tantos edificios del famoso Wall Street. Era martes y el proyecto en el que trabajaba era atractivo. Esa mañana había recibido una llamada de su madre con el fin de saludarlo. Kuchel llamaba de improviso sin razón alguna sólo para saludar a su único y amado hijo. La madre de Levi era una mujer cariñosa y dulce, aunque había heredado el carácter firme de todos los Ackerman. Sin embargo, ella sabía camuflarlo bien con su amor.

La familia Ackerman no era muy numerosa, y los cercanos a Levi lo eran menos. Su tío y su madre era lo más cercano a lo que consideraba familia. No había conocido a su padre; según le contó el lengua larga de su tío Kenny, el bastardo abandonó a su madre cuando se dio cuenta que, por haberse fugado, no recibiría ni un solo centavo de la herencia que le correspondía. El hombre solamente era un caza fortuna que había enredado a una joven Kuchel de 17 años. Ingenua, ella creyó en cada palabra que le dijo y su decepción fue grande cuando la dejó sola en un país desconocido y embarazada. La pobre chica no tuvo más remedio que regresar con el rabo entre las patas después de todas las advertencias que recibió de parte de su difunto abuelo y de Kenny, la familia la recibió con los brazos abiertos porque eso hace la familia y los Ackerman eran unidos hasta la muerte.

Lo más cercano a un padre que conocía Levi era a su tío Kenny. El hombre era peculiar en muchos sentidos; una fiera en los negocios, encargado de manejar la textilera que por generaciones pertenecía a la familia. El viejo le enseñó una pasión por los deportes extremos. Desde muy joven, Levi salía con Kenny a excursiones de montañismo, le enseñó a surfear y hasta conquistaron uno de los picos del Monte Everest. En su vida le había conocido una relación seria, ya que el consejo de Kenny siempre era: "Nunca te enamores, las mujeres. Son como los gatos: tiernas por fuera y unas fieras por dentro". Y vaya que el viejo estuvo a punto de cumplirlo, pues llegó la gata que lo enredó en sus garras. Kenny se mordió la lengua cuando conoció a la hija de un potencial socio. Eran unos rusos, y la mujer no era una gata, era una leona. Su habilidad innata para los negocios y personalidad arrolladora lo cautivaron. Y sí que se tardó en conquistarla; la chica fue un hueso duro de roer, Traute Caven sin duda alguna era la mujer ideal para el viejo Kenny.

Su madre era otra historia. Ella no tenía pareja y no la había tenido desde que el bastardo la había dejado. Para Kuchel, los ojos de su cara era solamente para Levi. Su pequeño Levi. Si a ella le preguntaran por su hijo, diría que era un ángel del cielo, un poco difícil de personalidad pero un ángel de todos modos. Lo había criado con tanto amor; desde pequeño enseñando valores humanitarios y eso era Levi: una persona de sentimientos transparentes, de ese tipo de persona que, cuando llega a sentir amor por una persona, es puro y real. Según Kuchel, su amado hijo era como una cebolla: hay que quitar cada capa para conocerlo de verdad y, aunque Levi no lo reconociera, su madre tenía razón. Además de todo, Kuchel le había inculcado el buen gusto al arte y la historia. Razón por la cual ahora era un famoso y reconocido arquitecto. Así que, en los pensamientos de Kuchel, no había mejor partido para una mujer que su hijo.

Levi sonrió al recordar la conversación con su madre. Esa mujer era la mejor madre del mundo y, aunque Levi no lo dijera, Kuchel era su adoración.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando aparcó su carro en un espacio vacío del edificio donde era su lugar de trabajo. Ese día en especial había mucho trabajo y nuevo personal, dos nuevos empleados a su cargo: Eren Jeager y Marco Bott. Sus currículos eran impecables e impresionantes y no podían dejarlos ir, eran potenciales. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los nuevos se integraran al cien en el equipo y Eren Jeager era, por naturaleza o defecto, el más sociable de los dos. Tanto que hasta invitó a Erwin, a la loca de su esposa, al equipo de trabajo y a él a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su esposa.

Nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido a esa fiesta. Al principio no iba a presentarse, pero la loca de la esposa de Erwin, Hanjie, lo acosó hasta el cansancio que terminó yendo y ahí la conoció a ella. A Mikasa, el apellido no le importaba, para él era tan sólo Mikasa. La mujer estaba casada y la primera impresión que tuvo de ella era de la típica mujer esclavizada a su matrimonio. Se miraba tan infeliz, según el ojo crítico y analítico de Levi, patética - pensó cuando descubrió las frustraciones escondidas tras la sonrisa de sus labios. Y no supo en qué momento la invitó al museo.

Con el tiempo y las invitaciones a salir que se hicieron participes y cómplices de su relación, Levi descubrió la gran persona que era Mikasa. Lo que él no entendía era cómo ella, teniendo los recursos necesarios para ser una mujer independiente, no lo era. Lo que sí comprendía es que ella había reemplazado sus sueños por los de su marido y eso a él le molestaba.

Mikasa era inteligente y talentosa, era arquitecta también y si se hubiera desarrollado en el ramo, seguramente sería colega de él en la firma o potencial rival. Para Levi, Mikasa era una mujer fuerte y capaz de tener el universo en la palma de su mano si se lo proponía y si Mikasa no quería ver su capacidad, él se tomaría el trabajo de hacérselo ver.

Todo comenzó tan normal, una relación de amistad como cualquier otra: salidas a excursión a museos, presentaciones de pinturas, todo se reducía a arte y nada más que eso. La cosa se tornó personal cuando las invitaciones fueron a almorzar o cenar juntos o a Levi invitando a Mikasa a su departamento para que conociera su colección de mini esculturas griegas. Y todo se salió de las manos; no únicamente para él, también para ella.

De pronto, Levi comenzó a fijarse en ella como mujer; en sus labios, en sus caderas, en sus piernas perfectamente cubiertas por el jeans que no le hacía justicia a sus curvas, en sus ojos con iris grisáceo cautivadores con una invitación oculta a descubrir su alma, en sus pechos redondos y bien formados que, por accidente, miró por el escote pronunciado de su blusa en una cena después de una exposición de fotos.

Estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia Mikasa y eso estaba mal, muy mal. Ella sólo era su amiga, tenía que ser solo su amiga, pero su esquivo corazón se empeñaba en quererla y su cuerpo en desearla.

No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella. Después que una noche de insomnio, por fin, admitió estar atraído sentimentalmente por su persona. Se sentía un pervertido cuando se descubría admirando su figura o su trasero cuando en ocasiones ella se adelantaba en alguna caminata juntos.

No sabía cómo reprimir esos sentimientos que cada vez eran más fuertes. Se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Pero ese día, esa tarde, todo supo a gloria cuando Mikasa casi se le tiró encima para besarlo y, en el momento en el que ella enredó los dedos en su cabello supo que todo estaba perdido para los dos.

Habían empezado a andar por un camino sin retorno. Eran dos opciones: o seguían adelante o dejaban de lado su amistad y nunca más dirigirse la palabra. Ambos eligieron la primera, era más que obvio y claro que la segunda no estaba en discusión.

La relación con Mikasa se salió de los límites permitidos. Los encuentros eran más constantes, prácticamente pasaban las 16 horas de la mañana juntos y, si no, hablaban por celular, cosa que había despertado la curiosidad de su amigo más cercano.

Erwin estaba feliz por él, aunque no sabía quién era la afortunada de haberse ganado el corazón de Levi. Y si Erwin estaba curioso, lo estaba aún más Hanjie, la más, más, más entrometida de los dos. Aunque la castaña no trabajaba en la firma, pues era pediatra y su trabajo se desarrollaba en un hospital infantil como doctor de cabecera, en sus horas libres se pasaba por las oficinas, metiéndose en asuntos que no le competían.

― ¡Levicito! ― Hanjie asomó la cabeza por la puerta que ella misma acaba de abrir sin previo aviso.

―Tsk. Tengo que recordar echar el seguro más seguido, ¿qué quieres?

―Quiero saludarte ―Hanjie sonrió y entró de lleno en la oficina para sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Levi.

―Saluda y vete que estoy trabajando.

―Siempre tú de educado. Mmmm… Te quiero hacer una pegunta ―a Hanjie le picaba la lengua por corroborar lo que Erwin le había comentado acerca de la novia secreta de Levi.

―Cuatro ojos, si no viniste a ―comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono de su escritorio. Lo tomó, atendiendo la llamada. Y, cuando puso el aparato en su lugar, dijo―: Ya regreso, loca. No toques nada, no ensucies.

Pero a Levi se le olvidó el celular en el escritorio, el error más grave del mundo. Y no es que Hanjie lo fuera a tomar entre sus manos y revisarlo, no. Lo que sucedió fue que, en ese preciso momento, su celular sonó con una llamada de la persona del interés de Hanjie.

Inocentemente, Hanjie agarro el celular para atender y comunicar que el dueño del aparato no podía atender, que llamara más tarde. En la mente de Hanjie podía ser algún cliente, pero cuando leyó el nombre de la persona del otro lado de la línea y un corazón a la par, se quedó helada. No obstante, eso no fue todo. La misma Mikasa había cambiado el nombre de su contacto del celular de Levi, "Mi amor Mikasa" se leía. Hanjie solo conocía a una persona con ese nombre y era la hermana de Eren, la que estaba casada. Cuando Levi regresó, comenzó el interrogatorio de sopetón y sin tapujos.

―Levi, ¿quién es "Mi amor Mikasa"? ¿Es la hermana de Eren? ¿Es la misma? ¿Ella es tu novia secreta?

―…

―Enanín, ¿en qué andas por la vida? ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?

―Hanjie, ¿a ti qué te importa en que ando por la vida? ―dijo sarcástico, usando las palabras que ella había dicho.

―Levi, ¡ella está casada! ―exclamó alarmada. No podría creer que su amigo estuviera saliendo con una mujer casada.

― ¡Ya sé que está casada! Y no creas que estoy destruyendo su matrimonio, sé que estás pensando eso. Su matrimonio ya era una mierda antes de vernos de esa manera.

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Hanjie habló seria. Solamente usaba ese tono en situaciones realmente importantes para ella.

―Si tú lo dices, entonces te creo. Pero ten cuidado, Levi, no te vayas a meter en un lío sentimental. Si se ganó tu corazón, no soportaría que lo rompiera ―con eso terminó la conversación. Ella se marchó para dejar trabajar a Levi.

Era amor. Levi estaba seguro que, con el avanzar de su relación, estaba enamorado de ella. ¿El problema? Mikasa estaba casada y, cada vez que miraba ese maldito anillo en su dedo corazón, le daban ganas de arrancarlo de su lugar y tirarlo a las profundidades del mar. Sin embargo, se aguantaba. En muchas ocasiones casi le había rogado a Mikasa que dejara ese maldito matrimonio. Y estaba seguro de haberla convencido después de declarar a los cuatro vientos frente a ella que la amaba y que no la dejaría nunca, que todo era puro y real, que la amaba, la amaba tanto y estaba seguro que ella sentía lo mismo.

Hasta que un día no la vio más. Desapareció el mismo día que él paso por la joyería más cara y lujosa del lugar y compró para ella un anillo que costaba una casa o un carro del año. Se sintió estúpido cuando los días pasaron y ella no regreso, no contesto sus llamadas, se sintió estúpido cuando descubrió en su imaginación la mano de Mikasa con ese anillo decorando alguno de sus dedos.

―Es una pieza única y muy fina señor, tiene buen gusto en elegir este anillo ― había dicho la dependienta en la joyería.

Pero todo se había ido a la mierda, TODO.

Para Levi, Mikasa lo había usado como una distracción de escapar de su aburrida vida y su aburrido matrimonio. Para Levi, Mikasa había arreglado las cosas con su esposo y se habían mudado a otro estado a vivir su amor feliz lejos del pasado. Para Levi, Mikasa era una embustera y mentirosa. _Para Levi, Mikasa no lo amaba._

Estuvo dispuesto a contratar los servicios de un detective privado y buscarla. No obstante, su orgullo herido le ganó la batalla a su amor y, si ella quería estar con el pelele de su marido, que ahí estuviera. A él le valía una mierda. Él era un Ackerman fuerte, y la iba a olvidar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su lujoso _penthouse_ , absorto en las luces de la ciudad que se reflejaban por la enorme pared de vidrio reforzado. La posición estratégica de los muebles hacía del panorama algo relajante y cómodo. Acaba de ponerse el sol, dando paso a la noche y, como un sacrilegio, las luces de las calles, negocios, edificios y casas iluminaron el panorama abajo, haciendo imposible apreciar el cielo estrellado que esa noche ofrecía.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el paisaje nocturno y su mente viajaba a recuerdos que quería olvidar, pero no podía, su mente traicionera aun recreaba la sonrisa de esos labios carnosos y apetecibles que anhelaba volver a probar. Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera cerca, fundiéndose con el suyo en ese vaivén de caderas que solo ella podía ejercer y volverlo loco de tal manera que sentía que su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo, yéndose a otra dimensión.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora sentado en el sofá, en el que tantas veces la había hecho suya. Las luces del lugar estaban aún apagadas, la penumbra y el silencio le otorgaban una soledad abrumadora; soledad en la que se había sumido desde que ella, de un día para otro, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Desde que ella se fue toda su mente fue un caos, la buscó hasta debajo de las piedras, tuvo el valor de preguntar a Eren dónde estaba ella, pero la respuesta nunca llegó o no fue contestada de la forma que él quería. Había llegado a tal punto que arriesgó su integridad y la fue a buscar a la casa en donde vivía. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rotulo en letras negras de "se vende" decoraban la verja el lugar.

El vaso de whisky en su mano derecha pesaba. Era cuarta vez que se servía del líquido ámbar en la noche. Tenía que reconocer que el _suntorykabukin_ era un whisky exquisito. Fue un regalo de su tío Kenny una semana atrás y no podía negar que el viejo tenia buen gusto a lo que a bebidas alcohólicas se refería. Sin embargo, en esos precisos momentos, él no le tomó importancia al olor o al sabor de la bebida, él solo quería que los recuerdos murieran en su mente. Pero, ¡maldita sea! Solo había conseguido desear su calor, sus besos, su cuerpo, desearla a ella.

Miraba sin mirar a través del vidrio durante días, semanas, meses. Su objetivo no se había cumplido. La quería a ella y, aunque en la actualidad tuviera la compañía de una linda novia, para él era tapar el sol con un dedo, era engañarse con el calor de otra, haciendo creer a su mente que era feliz con Petra. No obstante, lo que nadie sabía era que, por las noches en su soledad, Levi Ackerman deseaba, aunque fuera por un momento, sentir a Mikasa Jeager junto a él.

* * *

Holis! Aquí esta por fin... POR FIN! el cap 4 OOOOHHHHHH este cap me costo mucho organizarlo, lo borre y lo escribí chorrocientas mil veces, me hice mucha bola que no se imaginan lo quería dejar al cien y espero que así sea y les guste, por mi parte estoy bien, como siempre agradezcamos a mi beta Akane linda por editar y revisar y aguantar mi constante desequilibrio emocional. Por otra parte quiero agradecer a Mar-Ackerman por leer esta mi loca historia y por dejar su comentario que me hizo feliz como una lombriz; también agradezco a Cerisier Jin por su comentario y quiero decirte que de por si Levi ya esta enojado con Mikasa muy muy muy muy MUY enojado así que veremos que pasa, mientras espero que te guste este cap y MIL gracias por leer. Me despido y quiero contarles que el cap 5 ya esta listo para hornear, ya saben como un pastel, primero mezclar los ingredientes y luego al horno, cuando este listo montarlo y decorarlo y luego servirlo jajajajaja sorry yo y mis ocurrencias, bueno hasta la vista baibies.

Besos... Grethell :x


	5. Chapter 5

Hundía sus dedos en la carne caliente de las caderas de la chica, la ayudaba a moverse encima de él. Ella gozaba de las sensaciones, pegándose más a él mientras se mordía el labio inferior y daba masajes circulares y seductores a sus pechos, llevándola a un remolino de sensaciones placenteras en forma de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo caliente.

Levi cacheteó una de sus nalgas, al tiempo que ella se movía con más ahínco, cabalgando encima de su amante. Era un espectáculo ver como masajeaba sus pechos y pellizcaba sus pezones erectos, entonces Levi se incorporó llevando su boca a los pechos erguidos de ella, mientras la chica en cuestión dirigía sus manos al cabello y enredaba los dedos en las hebras negras que conformaban la cabeza de Levi, jalándolas un poco sin dejar de moverse.

Estaban teniendo sexo. Y para Levi era solo eso: sexo. Nada más sexo seguro porque, al día siguiente, él no estaría en esa cama, ni en ese cuarto, muchos menos en esa casa y menos despertando junto a ella. En cambio, con la chica era otra historia. Levi sentía como ella se entregaba a él, le regalaba todo su amor y su pasión. A todas luces se miraba que ella estaba enamorada de él y ansiaba con toda su alma ser ella su hasta que la muerte nos separe.

De un solo movimiento, Levi la arrastró por el ancho de la cama, quedando así encima de ella y sintiendo como su amante enrollaba las piernas en su cintura, moviéndose debajo de él y apretando cada vez más su hombría con su caliente y húmedo interior. Mientras que Levi daba embestidas certeras, llevándola a la cima del placer. Como un experto en la materia la dirigió al desahogo, arrastrándose con ella.

Levi se apartó de golpe de encima del cuerpo de su acompañante y se dirigió al baño, quitándose el condón sucio. Se iba a dar una ducha antes de irse a su propia casa a estar solo. El agua caía en su rostro, y su mente no estaba en las sensaciones anteriores, sino que se hallaba en los recuerdos del cuerpo y los placeres que MikasaJeager le había hecho sentir una vez.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ya se sentía un enfermo por estar con otra y pensar en ella. Era insana su patética situación después de que Mikasa desapareció de su vida. Había estado con otras mujeres, pero, lamentablemente, ninguna era ella.

Ninguna lo hacía estremecer como MikasaJeager.

Con los ojos cerrados y con las manos apoyadas en la pared blanca de cerámica, dejaba que el agua caliente que salía de la regadera relajara cada musculo de su cuerpo. Su soledad se acabó y su cerebro reaccionó cuando sintió un par de manos acariciando su espalda mojada.

― ¿Qué quieres?

―Quédate conmigo esta noche, Levi. Nunca te quedas, por favor ― Levi escuchó la súplica en su voz, ella lanzó su petición con cariño, con su voz suave de celestina. Cariño que Levi (sabía muy bien) no se merecía. Sin embargo, ella se empeñaba en estar con él y llamarse su novia.

―Hoy no, Petra ―dijo, al tiempo que tomaba una toalla y salía del lugar, dejándola a ella desnuda en medio de la estancia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bonita, ella es bonita. Levi pensaba que ella era bonita. Bonita y nada más; hasta ahí, no más. Bonito cabello, bonita sonrisa, bonitos ojos, bonito cuerpo, bonita como una muñeca de esas para decorar repisas, pero nada más que bonita. Levi la miraba caminar, enfundada en ese vestido rosa palo que se movía con gracia sobre sus curvas, sus sandalias aplastaban el césped del jardín y ella sonreía con alegría mientras acercaba su rostro a las rosas y aspiraba su fragancia.

Bonita. Petra era bonita, y Levi no podía darle significado a su forma de ser bonita, era como arte abstracto, difícil de comprender y darle significado. Muchas cosas podían ser bonitas y Levi no lograba darle un lugar exacto a ella.

Bonita, amable, cariñosa, carismática, amable, la novia perfecta, siempre bien vestida. En la oficina, sus tacones de aguja y sus faldas de lápiz le hacían lucir una figura envidiable, la tela se abrazaba a su trasero haciendo justicia a sus músculos bien definidos. En los trabajos de campo hasta el casco amarillo y el chaleco de protección la hacían lucir tierna y hasta fuerte. Una mujer intrépida e inteligente, capaz de poner en su lugar con una sonrisa a cualquier machista del ramo.

Y toda esa mujer era su novia. Justo la combinación perfecta ―decían en la oficina―. Ella solo tenía ojos para él, se desvivía en amores y atenciones por él y Levi sentía que no se merecía semejante derroche de amor de parte de ella. Y no es que no la quisiera, sí la quería, le tenía mucho cariño, pero no la amaba como a "ella".

La relación suplente con Petra se dio con el pasar del tiempo. Comenzó como una aventura, un desahogo de una noche de borrachera que le había dejado dos lecciones. La primera: no hacer caso a Auro y sus opiniones. En esos días, Levi andaba muy callado y decaído; se notaba en todo su ser. Y, según Auro, eran problemas de mujeres y de cama. Con lo de mujeres no se equivocaba, pero eso Levi nunca lo iba a decir o admitir. Para él, solo estaba pasando días malos, aunque Auro estaba convencido de que esos problemas se resolvían con un buen trago y unas cervezas bien frías. Y, así, fue arrastrado por sus compañeros de trabajo a un bar. La segunda lección fue: no emborracharse pensando en ella. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, fue en la cama, en la compañía de Petra y su cuerpo desnudo enrollado en el de él.

Después de ese incidente que, según Levi, no se iba a volver a repetir, se formó una extraña relación entre ellos, en las cuales las noches de sexo eran lo mejor que tenía con ella. Después del trabajo, Levi se daba un tiempo antes de ir al departamento de ella. Tenían sexo y él se iba, así de simple y básicas eran las cosas. Por las mañanas se miraban como dos colegas de trabajo, Petra era muy profesional, pero en las noches su figura lo atrapaba y sus caderas lo calentaban, mero deseo y satisfacción que no solo él disfrutaba.

Pasaron meses así, pasó un año, pasaron dos años y Levi comprendió que no podía vivir en el pasado. Tenía que seguir adelante con lo que tenía. "Ella" había hecho mella en él. Porque sí, era solo ella. Para Levi no tenía nombre, desde que desapareció sin dejar señas se había vuelto ella. La extrañaba, pero no como antes. El calor de Petra la había reemplazado y, dolorosamente, lo aceptó.

Cuando cumplió dos años de salir con Petra, decidió darle nombre a su relación. Y qué mejor forma de llevarla a Paris a conocer a su pequeña familia: su madre y su tío. Y, bueno, el nuevo miembro de la familia, la prometida de su tío.

Iba a ser un viaje corto de una semana, aprovecharía para estar presente en la inauguración de la galería de su madre y eso la haría feliz.

Extrañaba Paris; hacía tiempo que no visitaba su tierra. Cuando arribaron, vio la ciudad tan igual y a la vez tan cambiada, siempre con sus aires de romanticismo y, sin lugar a dudas, a Petra le fascinó. Estaba encantada de conocer a la familia de Levi y avanzar un paso gigantesco en su relación con él. Le hacía feliz conocer mucho más de su novio. La sonrisa en su rostro no se borró ni un solo segundo, si Petra era feliz, con eso, Levi sentía que hacía un buen trabajo.

Petra nunca pensó que la familia de Levi tuviera tanto dinero. Se encontraba al tanto de que él vivía muy bien, y eso a ella la reconfortaba para el futuro.

No obstante, con el viaje se dio cuenta que Levi no solo ganaba bien en su trabajo, si no que, además, la familia Ackerman tenía muy buena posición económica. Y no solo en Paris, en toda Europa. Nunca se esperó encontrar que vivían en una mansión o, más bien, un castillo construido en tiempos de la corona. Sí que tenían mucho dinero.

Petra no sabía por qué Levi trabajaba. Fácilmente podía darse el lujo de no hacerlo y de disfrutar una gran vida, mejor que la que tenía en la actualidad. Ya se imaginaba ella cuando se casara con él: sería la reina del lugar.

Y quien estaba más que feliz de tener a su hijo cerca era Kuchel. Feliz de que formalizara su camino, que sentara cabeza. Pero había algo que le molestaba. Como madre, sabía que su hijo no era feliz complemente, era feliz a medias. Lo leía en sus ojos. Por otro lado, Kuchel había analizado a Petra desde que la vio arribar con Levi en el aeropuerto. La chica iba colgada del brazo de su hijo y, durante la semana que estuvieron en Paris, ella no se despegó ni un segundo, con esa sonrisa que a Kuchel le parecía fingida. Para ella, Petra era una falsa y una pretenciosa que engañaba a todos con su amabilidad. Y no es que Kuchel fuera una mamá gallina protegiendo a su polluelo, nada de eso.

A Kuchel le preocupaba la felicidad de su hijo, pero, como madre sabedora, no iba a meterse más de lo debido en el asunto.

―Me entristece tanto que te tengas que ir. Han sido días maravillosos en tu compañía ―Kuchel sonrió antes de llevarse la taza de té a la boca para beber un sorbo.

―Tengo que volver al trabajo, madre ―Levi tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa de jardín, compartiendo el té. Mientras Petra daba un paso por los rosales que Kuchel tanto cuidaba.

―Lo sé, hijo. Pero, ¿por que Erwin y tú no abren su empresa aquí? Estoy segura de que les iría igual de bien.

―Lo pensaremos, madre ―Kuchel le volvió a sonreír a su hijo. Él siempre de pocas palabras. Hasta ella se las tenía que arrancar a duras penas.

―Qué felicidad que Traute esté embarazada y haya aceptado casarse con el cascarrabias de Kenny. ¿No te parece maravilloso? ―exclamó contenta.

―Sin duda, el viejo es muy afortunado.

Kuchel sabía que su hijo tenía algo. Lo sentía, estaba escrito en todo él. Y la mujer se debatía entre preguntar o no preguntar. Pero, como se suponía, no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada, y menos cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de su querido hijo.

―Levi ―y el hombre volvió su vista a su madre, su tono de voz había cambiado y eso lo hizo mirarla―. No me quiero meter en tu vida, nunca lo he hecho y no lo haré ahora. Pero, como tu madre, no me puedo quedar callada.

―Dime, madre, ¿qué quieres saber?

―Esa chica, Petra... ¿Eres feliz con ella?

―En la medida de lo posible, sí.

― ¡Levi! ¿Qué es esa respuesta? ¿Eres feliz o no eres feliz?

―Sí lo soy, madre ―Levi lanzó un suspiro, sabía que su madre no le creería y menos con la respuesta anterior, la cual fue un desliz de su mente.

Kuchel analizó detenidamente a su hijo, clavando su mirada en él. Levi podría ser el maestro de la seriedad, pero sus ojos hablaban por él. Kuchel sabía que Levi no amaba a esa joven o, por lo menos, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

La mujer dejó la taza de té sobre la vajilla en la mesa y tomó la mano de su hijo entre la suyas.

―Quiero que seas feliz y que haya amor en tu vida. También que sea con la mujer correcta. Sí tú piensas que ella lo es, entonces lo acepto.

Levi hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa e imitó a su madre, estrechando también las manos de ella. En ese momento, a su mente se vino el recuerdo de unos ojos grises y una sonrisa de labios rojos. Sacudió la cabeza, deseando que el recuerdo se marchara tan rápido como llegó. Volvió su vista al horizonte, observando cómo Petra se acercaba con su inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de ese viaje a Paris todo entre Levi y Petra se transformó del secreto a la formalidad. Si todos en la oficina sospechaban que tenían algún tipo de relación, ahora ya sabían que era formal.

En el departamento de Petra, ya había un espacio para el cepillo de dientes de Levi, un cajón para su ropa y un espacio en el closet para sus trajes. Él pasaba mucho tiempo con ella que casi vivían juntos, pero solo casi.

Detrás de todo eso, entre Levi y Petra había una gran diferencia. Y es que, en el departamento de Levi no había un lugar para Petra. Durante su relación informal y formal, ella nunca se había quedado a dormir en ese lugar y nunca estuvo más del tiempo necesario ahí. No había una foto de ellos juntos en el recibidor del penthouse de Levi, como había una foto de ellos abrazados en el recibidor del departamento de Petra.

Secretamente, Levi no quería que los recuerdos de "ella" fueran manchados. No los quería borrar de su mente ni de los rincones de su hogar. "Ella" había dejado su esencia ahí, esencia Levi no quería que fuera borrada o adulterada.

Secretamente, Levi aun guardaba aquel anillo, esperándola.

Pero todo tenía un límite. Su querer y aprecio hacia Petra tenía un límite. Y dicho límite llegó cuando, al año del viaje a París, Petra hacía insinuaciones de matrimonio y, peor, ya tenía 33 y de que quería embarazarse antes de los 35 años. Levi no se sentía preparado para eso, para él estaba bien así nada más como novios. Y en su mente pensaba que fueran solo los dos. Todo se empeoró cuando Petra encontró el anillo de "ella" en el cajón de Levi. Se imaginó mil cosas y hasta había comprado revistas de novias que se hallaban por todos lados en su departamento. A Levi no le extraño verlas, de por sí las mujeres eran algo excéntricas, menos la esposa de Erwin. Esa mujer estaba en un nivel dios de excentricidad.

En el fondo, a Petra le lastimaba su indiferencia, pero en su mente melosa imaginó que era pura actuación para disimular la próxima petición que recibiría de su amado novio. Se engañaba ella sola de esa manera, pues la indiferencia de Levi era desde sus inicios. La chica no era ciega ni inmune a la poca atención que le prestaba Levi día a día. En el fondo de su mente, una voz le decía que no era correspondida y Levi aceptaba sus caprichos por pura responsabilidad, como si fuera un trabajo más.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Había puesto su ojo de cazadora en Levi desde que lo conoció, pues tenía reputación y su interés creció más cuando descubrió la posición de su familia. Ansiaba ser la Señora Ackerman y darse los lujos de una.

Petra no era mala chica, solamente llevaba una educación de niña ricachona que, desgraciadamente, quedó en el nombre. Su familia tuvo mucho dinero, hasta que su padre hizo una mala jugada en la bolsa y quedaron en la banca rota. Petra había crecido con lujos y diamantes, y nada en el mundo le iba a impedir darse la vida de oro que, según ella, merecía.

Y Petra cruzó los límites un día que su ansiedad no resistió y habló de más. Iban de camino al babyshower de Hanjie. La pareja Smith iban a tener su primer hijo.

―Cariño, ¿te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestro propio babyshower? ¿Te imaginas a nuestro primer hijo? ―Petra hablaba alegre y sus ojos soñadores miraban el futuro a través del vidrio del parabrisas.

―No, Petra, no me lo imagino ―contestó Levi, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Iba absorto en las calles.

―Haz un esfuerzo. Yo quiero tener tres hijos, ¿y tú?

―Yo creo que estamos bien así, sin niños. Tú y yo solos estamos bien ―a Petra se le borró la sonrisa después de oír eso.

― ¿Cómo así? ¿No quieres tener una familia?

―Podemos ser una familia nosotros solos, Petra.

― ¿Por lo menos piensas en casarte conmigo? Llevamos tres años y medio saliendo, y aún no hablamos seriamente de eso ―sus ojos marrones se aguaron de pura rabia.

―Tal vez más adelante.

― ¿Por qué me compraste un anillo? Y ahora me dices que más adelante ―dicho esto, Levi la volteó a ver al mismo tiempo que apretaba el manubrio del carro y sus ojos azules se tornaban oscuros de puro enojo.

― ¿Has husmeado en mis cosas, Petra? ¿Qué te pasa? El hecho de que seas mi novia ―Levi ironizó la última palabra, cosa que a Petra le dolió― no te da el derecho de ir por ahí husmeando en lo que no te importa ―su voz era seria, casi lúgubre y suave―. Petra, ¿no conoces la palabra privacidad y respeto?

―No me importa, solo responde. ¿Por qué tienes ese anillo allí guardado?

―Eso a ti no te incumbe, y hazme el favor de no volver a tocar mis cosas personales

La primera lágrima en sus ojos descendió y Petra no entendía por qué no era bienvenida en su hogar, siempre lo supo, pero lo ignoró.

Ella no respondió y siguieron el camino en silencio. Un silencio tenso en el que Petra aguantaba las ganas de llorar y Levi trataba de apaciguar su enojo. Después de ese día, todo cambió o, más bien, Levi cambió. Se volvió más distante con ella y su relación iba en picada.

Levi quería a Petra, pero no la quería como ella o como todos esperaban que la quisiera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

―Levi, ¿otra vez con ese anillo en las manos? ―Hanjie había entrado a la oficina de Levi por cuarta vez en el día sin tocar la puerta, y lo había descubierto con el bendito anillo en las manos, mientras lo contemplaba con una me mezcla de enojo, añoranza, amor y melancolía. Una sopa de emociones que consiguió que el mismo dudara de su salud mental, pensando si necesitaba ir al psicólogo a hablar de ese desvarío.

― ¿Que tú no conoces la frase "tocar la puerta antes de entrar"? ―Levi la miró con ojos acusadores llenos de fastidio por su presencia, la cual no había sido requerida por cuarta vez en el día.

― ¿Por qué no le das de una vez ese anillo a Petra? Te estás haciendo viejo, ya tienes 34 y sigues jugando con ella como un adolescente.

―No estoy jugando con nadie, Hanjie. Ella sabe cuáles son los límites de nuestra relación.

―Pero ella te ama, Levi. ¿No te das cuenta de que le haces daño?

―Se lo hace ella misma. Le he sido claro muchas veces y ella sigue adelante con lo nuestro ―la última palabra la pronunció irónicamente, haciendo énfasis en el gesto de comillas con sus manos.

―Creo que eres injusto con ella.

―Creo que no debes meterte en donde no te llaman.

Hanjie se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado frente al escritorio de Levi. Tenía pesar por su amigo desde que la mujer que él amaba (y tenía en secreto) lo había dejado. Únicamente ella y Erwin sabían de su amor clandestino con la hermana de Eren. Hanjie solo quería ver feliz a su amigo como cuando estaba con ella. Antes de salir de la oficina, se volteó hacia Levi y habló muy seria, tal vez así él entendía.

―Deja ir el pasado, suelta ya la mano y concéntrate en el presente que es lo que vale ahora.

Una vez más, en soledad, Levi alzó el anillo frente a sus ojos. La luz que entraba por la ventana iluminó la piedra brillante de un azul tan pálido que parecía gris, como los ojos de ella. Al tenerlo frente a sus ojos, sonrió más, haciendo mueca de resignación. Hanjie tenía razón: tenía que dejar el pasado. Ya eran 4 años sin ella y era estúpido seguir aferrado a un fantasma, a una mujer que, tal vez, nunca volvería a ver

En un movimiento ágil, arrojó el anillo al aire y lo atrapó encerrándolo entre su mano. Llevó su puño a sus labios y quedó pensativo unos instantes, dispuesto a tomar decisiones con lo que tenía en su presente. Y su presente era Petra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aquí esta el pastel servido que se tuvo que haber publicado hace como 4 dias perooooo el maldito internet decido dañarse, pero por fin aqui esta y espero les guste la decoración y el sabor :) lo hice con mucha dedicación para que les guste bellas lectoras y me gustaría que si es así me lo hagan saber y si no pues también. Como siempre gracias a Akane por editar el cap, gracias por tu tiempo y tu paciencia ya sabe love you. y bueno eso es todo, el cap siguiente esta en pañales aun pero no se preocupen! los bebes aprenden a caminar rápido con amor y dedicación. Saludos para todas GRACIAS POR LEER Besos... Grethell :x


	6. Capítulo 6

―Señor, señora Jeager ―Jean estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el nerviosismo le hacía restregarse las manos en el pantalón―. Los cité aquí para que me concedan el permiso de casarme con Mikasa.

El restaurante en el que estaban reunidos era bastante lujoso. La mesa estaba decorada con un pulcro mantel blanco y, en el centro de la misma, había un pequeño florero dorado con rosas blancas bastante frescas. La iluminación era perfecta como para que Jean pudiera apreciar los rostros de las dos personas que tenía en frente. Fue tan evidente cuando Carla lo miró sorprendida, mientras que Grisha ni se inmutó con la petición. Jean los miraba expectante. Sabía que no le iban a negar la mano de Mikasa, pero por respeto les estaba pidiendo permiso. Esa familia lo había acogido desde que era aún un niño y se los debía. Grisha lo miraba seriamente e iba a decir algo cuando su mujer interrumpió y habló primero.

―Jean, ¿no crees que son muy jóvenes para casarse? Acaban de terminar la universidad.

―Señora, sé que aún no tengo un trabajo fijo, pero le aseguro que a Mikasa no le faltará nada nunca, será la reina en el castillo que se merece.

―No, corazón, no es por eso. Es que me parece que son muy jóvenes, tienen apenas 21, y tanto que vivir y descubrir.

―Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia su hija. La quiero y amo, la protegeré con mi vida. Y, como dije, no le faltará nada, nunca.

Grisha se removió en su asiento y apretó las manos de Carla para que guardara silencio. Ella entendió el gesto y no habló más, dando la palabra a su esposo.

―Bien, muchacho, te concedo el permiso de casarte con mi hija. Sé que cumplirás tu palabra y la vas amar y respetar como la ley manda.

Tras escuchar eso, el corazón de Jean se disparó y casi que le da un ataque cardíaco fulminante. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, haciendo que la gente del local posara su atención en él.

―Gracias, muchas gracias ―decía al tiempo que le daba un apretón de manos a Grisha, demasiado fuerte por la emoción.

~0~

Había cerrado demasiado fuerte la puerta de la oficina. Sentía que sus pies le pesaban y sus pasos autómatas lo llevaron directo a la habitación que compartía con ella. Estaba empañado de la ira por la confesión que acababa de escuchar.

¿En qué momento había sucedido todo eso? No lo sabía. Él solo se había preocupado porque ella viviera como reina, darle todo lo que para él era necesario en la vida de ella, para que vistiera bien, viviera bien y no tuviera la necesidad de trabajar y se dedicara a esas cosas que las mujeres tanto adoran, como la moda e ir de compras, que se ocupara y diera órdenes en la casa como la señora dueña de todo.

Una vez dentro de la pieza, recostó su espalda en la puerta doble de madera pintada en maque. Suspiró. Tal vez así podía sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro en ese momento, pero era imposible. Habían tantos sentimientos nada positivos mezclados en su pecho. Alzó las manos y se las quedó viendo, preguntándose qué había hecho mal, en que había fallado. Cerró sus ojos y dirigió sus palmas a su cara, refregándose un poco hasta subirlas a su cabello.

Cuando abrió los párpados, observó toda la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron automáticamente en la foto de marco dorado que decoraba un pequeño buró; en la imagen se veían él y Mikasa. Recordaba ese día, estaban en la luna de miel, disfrutando de las playas del mediterráneo. La selfie la había tomado él, era una foto bellísima, el mar y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y... Mikasa. Mikasa tan bella con sus cachetes sonrosados y su hermosa sonrisa.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos y apretó el marco con fuerza, sin embargo, no le causó ningún daño. Su rabia aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que su matrimonio estaba roto y, con toda la fuerza que pudo, arrojó la retratera contra la puerta, haciendo que se destrozara el vidrio que protegía la foto.

El silencio era abrumador y pesado, cortado solo por los sollozos que comenzaron a salir desde dentro de garganta y su pecho. Dolía, dolía tanto. Se sentía traicionado, la odiaba, odiaba a la mujer que alguna vez amó.

De pronto, en las afueras de la casa se escuchó un carro avanzar con brusquedad, con la traidora conduciéndolo. Jean se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando como el vehículo de Mikasa salía rápidamente por la verja de la casa. Se quedó parado ahí en la ventana, obsercando a la nada por un momento, hasta que se dirigió a recoger la foto del suelo de madera. Se agachó y la agarró con cuidado. Luego se levantó y fue a la cama donde se dejó caer con la fotografía, abrazándola contra su pecho, y lloró. Lloró por su estupidez, lloró por ella.

Los días pasaron y el abogado de la familia Jeager no se hizo esperar con cita en mano y el documento donde Mikasa pedía el divorcio. Jean era inteligente y no iba a hacer ningún escándalo de lo sucedido, menos negarse a la petición con el agravio que había cometido contra Mikasa.

Algo en su pecho le carcomía, sabía que no había actuado bien esa noche. Con las horas pasando, se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido: golpear a Mikasa. Y, en la primera audiencia como en la segunda, sabía perfectamente que se merecía los golpes que los hermanos de Mikasa le obsequiaron, aunque su orgullo no lo reconociera.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Fue de estar casado, a ser un hombre soltero y joven. ¿Pero qué podía hacer con su vida ahora? No lo sabía. En su mente iba a estar casado con Mikasa hasta donde le diera la vida, así que hizo lo que sabía hacer perfectamente: hundirse en el trabajo.

Dejaría el incidente con Mikasa atrás y la olvidaría. Mo iba a ser tarea fácil porque él la quería, pero no iba a ser una tarea imposible. Lo primero que hizo fue poner a la venta todo, absolutamente todo lo que trajera recuerdos de su estupidez con su matrimonio, de su estupidez con ella.

Jean siempre había sido trabajador, una persona que le gustaba salir adelante apoyando a su madre. No conocía a su padre ni a la familia de él, lo único que sabía era que su padre era un ricachón que había dejado a su madre cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. s

Su madre, en ese tiempo, joven e ingenua, trabajaba limpiando las casas de los ricos y se dejó enredar por la labia de un sinvergüenza aprovechado. Su madre lo había criado sola con el sudor de su frente, día tras día afrontando las dificultades. Ella era una inmigrante latina luchadora, había llegado ilegal al país con el sueño americano bajo el brazo, sin un solo centavo en los bolsillos y con las ganas de ser alguien en la vida como prioridad.

Jean miraba desde pequeño como su progenitora tenía hasta 3 empleos para darle de comer al él y pagar la renta del cuartucho donde vivían. Claro, hasta que la familia Jeager llego a sus vidas. En una tarde lluviosa, mientras su madre buscaba trabajo, se topó con un rótulo en una pequeña pastelería donde buscaban ayudante de cocina. La mujer nunca había sido ayudante de cocina, pero podía aprender. Y, Carla generosa como era, le tendió una mano amiga.

Con el tiempo y los años, Jean era considerado parte de la familia, además de que cautivó a Grisha con su inteligencia y ganas de salir adelante, razón por la cual el hombre pagaba sus estudios en instituciones privadas junto con sus hijos.

Y, ahí, desde el comienzo estuvo la hija menor de la familia Jeager: Mikasa. Era bonita y bastante tímida. Cuando la conoció le había costado sacarle la conversación y, con el pasar de los años, se volvieron amigos, compañero de juegos, cómplices, novios, marido y mujer. Y con la promesa que le había hecho a Grisha, trabajó sin permitirse descanso, sin permitirse vacaciones, forjando un camino de éxito, formando en el camino un matrimonio imaginario.

Porque, con el pasar de los años, después del divorcio se dio cuenta que fue sí fue un matrimonio imaginario. Porque cuando pasó la rabia, el dolor, el odio y el enojo se dio cuenta de que había descuidado a Mikasa por el dinero, la buena vida, la ropa de marca, el carro del año y los lujos en general. Mikasa era una sombra de mujer que, muy a su pesar, reconoció demasiado tarde porque otro le había dado el calor que él no.

No se había preocupado por rehacer su vida, pues su vida era el trabajo. De la oficina a su casa y de su casa a la oficina. Visitaba a su madre los fines de semana, quien se había vuelto su prioridad. Las mujeres iban y venían, ninguna le llamaba la atención como para tener algo serio. Según se decía en las revistas, salía formalmente con una modelo japonesa, pero, en realidad, para él no era algo tan serio como para llamarla novia.

Vivía desde hace dos años después del divorcio en un penthouse, en uno de los edificios lujosos que daba una vista exquisita al puente de Brooklyn. Pero en el último año se sentía miserable y algo amargado, se sentía de mal humor. No sabía que rumbo estaba llevando su vida o si tenía uno. Era solo trabajar y trabajar, y no sabía ni para qué exactamente. En su mente una voz algo distorsionada le decía que para su madre, pero era la voz de la mentira engañándolo con un propósito desviado. Y, aunque sí ayudaba a su madre devolviendo todo lo que ella hizo por él, el trabajo era en exceso y el dinero seguía siendo guardado en una cuenta bancaria con fines indefinidos.

La modelo era muy sensual, tenía todo en su lugar en su cuerpo de diosa griega. ¿El problema? Era mimada, superficial y bastante infantil. Le demandaba mucho tiempo hasta en horas de oficina y, lo peor de todo, le hacía escenas. Era una experta en dramas y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Y todo ese mal humor y el desquite se lo aguantaba su secretaria Sasha Blouse.

Para Jean, Sasha era su secretaria simplona, pero eficiente e inteligente. Con sus trajes aburridos y de segunda que no podían pasar desapercibidos en toda la oficina. Aunque había un uniforme estricto para las secretarias, se miraba que los de Sasha estaban muy pasados de lavandería por el constante uso. Sin embargo, como ella se vistiera o si tenía solo un uniforme a Jean le tenía sin cuidado. Lo importante era su eficiencia.

La historia de Sasha era otra. Ella se sentaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio, pidiendo a Dios full paciencia para aguantar a su amargado y mal humorado jefe. Ese hombre era una bomba de tiempo muy impredecible, habían días que llegaba de buen humor y habían días (casi todos a las semana, al mes a decir verdad) que llegaba a la oficina de mal humor, apurando a Sasha en el trabajo y también llenándola de trabajos, pasando las horas laborales. Y esos días a Sasha le dolían en su cartera; contaba los centavos que habían en ella para pagar un taxi e ir a casa. En muchas ocasiones había tenido que irse caminando hasta su hogar y, gracias a Dios, según ella, no ha había pasado nada durante el camino o, bueno, hasta el momento. Así que estaba agradecida con el Señor de los cielos.

Sasha solo estaba en ese trabajo por pura necesidad, porque las calles estaban duras y no había algo mejor. También por el hecho de necesitar el trabajo que tanto le había costado conseguir es que aguantaba a su jefe, ya que a todas luces todos y ella sabían que no estaba para aguantar las pedanterías de él, los malos tratos, degradaciones cuando no se hacía el trabajo como él quería o se entregaba a la hora que él solicitaba. Era pura necesidad que tenía ee mantener su casa, darle de comer a su hijo. Hasta que un día ya no pudo más y tiró todo por la borda.

Era entrada la noche, pasada las horas laborales. La computadora de Sasha seguía encendida y ella trabajando en un informe que parecía no tener fin. Era invierno y afuera del edificio llovía como el diluvio; hacía unos dos horas que había comenzado la lluvia y no cesaba, más bien arreciaba con el pasar de los minutos.

Ella estaba agotada, su cerebro se dividía en el trabajo y en analizar cómo iba a llegar su casa, hasta que la voz de Jean la llamó por el comunicador que estrictamente estaba instalado en cada escritorio de la oficina. Ella se levantó pesadamente de su asiento con unos documentos que Jean le había pedido llevar consigo. Los pies le dolían, y los tacones ya se habían vuelto incómodos desde hacía como 5 horas. Abrió las puertas de la oficina de su jefe sin tocar y se acercó a su escritorio , tendiendo los documentos.

―Aquí están las planillas de los últimos seis meses que encontré. Están incompletos.

― ¿Y no pudiste seguir buscando? El resto debe de estar en algún lado en los registros ―Jean no apartó la vista de su computador, no se había dado ni cuenta que Sasha aún tenía los documentos extendidos hacia él.

―Bueno, Señor Kirstein, estuve las últimas dos horas metida en el área de registro, hasta que usted me llamó e interrumpió ― sus brazos se cansaron de tener extendido los documentos y los acurrucó en su pecho.

―¿Insinúas que por mi culpa no los encontraste? ―se dignó a voltear a verla con unas ceja alzada y expresión de superioridad―. Aquí te pagamos para que hagas tu trabajo, no para que te quejes.

Sasha se quedó callada. No le podía contestar a su jefe, no si quería conservar su trabajo, pero su paciencia del día estaba llegando a su fin.

―Ahora ve a buscar esos documentos que son importantes. No cobras por modelar en la oficina y andarte quejando por ahí.

―Disculpe, señor, no hago lo que usted dice. Y ya estoy harta de su trato, no por ser el jefe puede decir cosas ofensivas ―dicho eso, tiró los documentos que aguardaba en su pecho en el escritorio, haciendo que Jean se sorprendiera―. Y me largo, no voy a aguantar más esto, renuncio.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, abriéndola y cerrando bruscamente. Cuando estuvo ordenando el escritorio, su mente maquinaba la forma de ir a casa. Era fin de mes y solo tenía el dinero justo y necesario para terminarlo. Estaba lloviendo y no podía pagar un taxi, no tenía dinero ni para el metro, y eso era el extremo. Así que no había de otra que caminar bajo el aguacero, procurando que no se la llevara la corriente.

Cuando Sasha salió, Jean se quedó perplejo, mirando la puerta cerrada. Nunca pensó en Sasha como una persona explosiva, por lo general, le tenía mucha paciencia a todo y a todos, en especial a él.

De pronto, fue consciente de su alrededor y del ruido de la lluvia caer desde el cielo e impactar contra el vidrio del edificio. Estaba tan inmerso en el trabajo que no se dio cuenta desde qué hora llovía. Al parecer su secretaria ya se había ido, no se escuchaba ningún ruido afuera. Y, entonces, Jean pensó y reaccionó para ir a buscarla; no le iba a dejar ir en ese aguacero o, por lo menos, que esperaba un taxi dentro de las instalaciones.

Al salir de la oficina, no se topó con ningún alma, estaba completamente solo. Llegó al ascensor y, cuando estuvo dentro, usó los botones que lo iban a llevarían al primer piso. Una vez ahí, la buscó y no la encontró, entonces divisó al guardia de seguridad, acercándose a él y preguntando por ella.

―Acaba de salir una señorita bajo esta lluvia. Se fue en aquella dirección ―dijo el hombre, señalando el rumbo que la vio tomar.

Jean agradeció al guardia, subió por el ascensor a su oficina a recoger sus cosas y apagar los equipos que había dejado encendidos. Una vez realizada la tarea, fue en busca de su carro, se supuso que con esa lluvia su secretaria no podía ir muy lejos así que la alcanzaría pronto en su carro. Dicho y hecho: Sasha luchaba contra el viento y las fuertes gotas de lluvia para avanzar. No se podía ver nada, la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte.

Ella se percató de que un auto se detuvo justo a su lado. Se asustó, pensando que era algún pervertido y que le sucedería algo desagradable esa noche, pero cuando el vidrio del lado del copiloto dejó a la vista a su conductor, un alivio le llegó. Aunque, al instante, recordó su enojo y le apartó el rostro, llenándose de orgullo para seguir adelante en su camino.

―Señorita, suba, la llevaré al metro más cercano ―Sasha escuchó el ruego de Jean, pero no le prestó atención. Además, no tenía planeado ir por metro a su casa, no tenía el dinero.

―Sasha, suba, no dejaré que agarre un resfriado, así no rendirá.

―Solo eso le importa a usted señor: el trabajo y solo el trabajo.

―De eso se vive.

―No, no se vive solo de eso, ¿sabe? Y, ahora, no voy a subir. Mojaré todo ahí dentro.

―Suba, Sasha, solo es agua. Suba, por favor.

Sasha lo volteó a ver, era una propuesta tentadora que tenía sus pro y sus contra. Si subía, no seguiría bajo ese diluvio, pero tendría tendría que confesarle que no tenía un solo centavo. Y, entonces, él la echaría, pues estaba segura de que no iba a estar dispuesto de llevarla hasta su casa. ¿Qué jefe le hacía el favor a su secretaria de llevarla a casa en un noche lluviosa? Ninguno, sería mucha la molestia.

―Por favor, Sasha ―ella escuchó su último ruego y accedió, arriesgando su orgullo y su integridad después de la confesión que lanzaría.

―Gracias, señor Kirstein. Pero, mire, le seré sincera ―Sasha agachó la cabeza de la vergüenza―. No tengo dinero para ir en metro a mi casa, así que comprendería si no…

―La llevaré a su casa ―Sasha quedó sorprendida y lo volteó a ver al instante. Y lo que encontró fue una sonrisa amable de su jefe.

El camino fue silencioso, solo interrumpido por las indicaciones de Sasha. Al llegara la zona, Jean se dio cuenta del humilde lugar en donde vivía ella, recordando al instante su niñez en un lugar así, jugando descalzo con los otros niños del barrio. Se detuvieron en una casa de madera con un porche bien cuidado lleno de plantas y flores.

―Muchas gracias, señor ―Sasha se moría de la vergüenza, seguro el lugar donde él vivía era el quíntuple de lujoso de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Y no es que Sasha se avergonzara de su hogar, claro que no, su vergüenza era su jefe.

―No hay de qué, iré a buscar el paraguas que tengo que en el maletero.

―No, no, se va a… ―fue demasiado tarde, su jefe ya había bajado del carro―, mojar ―agregó bajito para sí misma.

Cuando Sasha se dio cuenta, la puerta de su lado estaba abierta. Bajó y caminó al lado de su jefe, los dos resguardados por el paraguas, hasta llegar al porche. Ahí, Jean se quedó de pie mirando como Sasha buscaba las llaves de su hogar en la cartera. Y, mientras la miraba, se debatía mentalmente en hablar y pedir disculpas, su parte racional se lo pedía.

―Sasha, lo siento. Fui muy rudo con usted, no hice otra cosa que tratarla mal y espero que acepte mis disculpas. Tómese el día libre mañana, cuídese para evitar un resfriado. Nos vemos el lunes.

Sasha vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

―No se preocupe, señor ―sonrió y a Jean se le antojó una sonrisa muy encantadora―. Y gracias, tomaré la oferta ―Jean también le devolvió la sonrisa, pero antes de que dijeran algo más, la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un niño y a una señora mayor detrás de él.

―¿Ves, abue? Te dije que era mamá ―Jean miró al niño, no sabía que Sasha era madre.

En realidad, no sabía muchas cosas de su secretaria. Su relación con ella era tan distante y, ahora que lo analizaba, nunca le había preguntado cómo estaba en el tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando para él.

―¿Mamá, quién es este señor? ―decía el niño mientras Sasha lo cargaba en brazos.

―Es mi jefe, hijo. Me trajo a casa por la lluvia ―se dirigí a Jean―. Bueno, muchas gracias, señor Kirstein. No quiero causarle más molestias, que tenga buenas noches.

―Hija, no sean mal educada ―la reprendió su madre―. Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija, señor. No sé cómo agradecerle, pero por favor venga el domingo a la iglesia, habrá una parrillada.

―Mamá, estoy segura de que el señor Kirstein no…

―No, si vendré, estaré en la iglesia a las diez de la mañana. Muchas gracias por la invitación, ahora me retiro.

Los tres habitantes de la casa se despidieron y entraron a la casa. La lluvia seguía, pero eso no era impedimento para que Sasha estuviera anonadada con los acontecimientos de la noche.

¿El señor Kirstein había sido amable con ella?No lo podía creer, seguramente la había arrastrado la corriente y ahora estaba muerta, delirando. O algo por el estilo.

Prefirió dejar ese asunto a un lado en su mente, y mejor se fue a cambiar la ropa empapada para no pescar un resfriado.

Los días restantes hasta el domingo transcurrieron con normalidad. Sasha se tomó el día libre y Jean hizo su trabajo apoyado por la secretara de vice-presidenta. No hubo contra tiempos ni malos entendidos.

El domingo en la mañana, la alarma de Jean sonó como siempre a las 6 a.m.

Se desperezó en su cama y lo primero que hizo, como todos los días, fue encender el televisor en el noticiero y subir a su caminadora a ejercitarse. Tenía en la mente la invitación que le había hecho la madre de su secretaria y no la podía rechazar. Iba a ir, llamaría a su madre nada más para saludar y explicar las razones por las cuales se iba a ausentar ese domingo en casa de ella, casa de cual estaba orgulloso pues la había comprado exclusivamente para su madre y todo con las manos limpias y su esfuerzo.

Cuando dieron las 10:05, el carro de Jean se estacionaba frente a la iglesia. Al entrar, la eucaristía había terminado y toda la gente ahí presente se estaba preparando para la parrillada en el jardín de la iglesia. Por suerte, el hijo de Sasha lo divisó a tiempo antes de hacer el ridículo e irse.

― ¡Señor, qué bueno que vino! Mi mami decía que no iba a venir, que usted es muy ocupado. Yo estoy contento de que haya venido. Habrá un partido de béisbol, estoy en el equipo, será divertido ―el hijo de su secretaria no dejaba de hablar mientras llevaba a Jean de la mano adonde estaba su madre.

Sasha estaba arreglando una gran mesa y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando miró a su hijo y con quién venía. Ni siquiera pudo disimular su asombro al ver que su jefe estaba ahí y reaccionó cuando su hijo le habló o, más bien, le chilló emocionado.

― ¡Mamá, mira, el señor Kirstein vino! ―el niño estaba emocionado, pero más porque lo viera jugar.

―Sí, hijo, vino. Qué alegría ―dijo mirando fijamente a su jefe y sonriendo amablemente―. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar por allá? Mira, Hikari va a practicar si ti ―el niño salió corriendo gritando quién sabe qué cosa y Sasha aprovechó para dirigirse a su jefe.

―¿Sabe, señor Kirstein? No tenía que venir, aquí solo hay gente humilde y no creo que esté acostumbrado a este ambiente. De igual manera estoy agradecida. Siéntese ―Sasha señaló la silla frente a ella―, le serviré algo de beber.

―Dígame Jean, no estamos en el trabajo. Y es un placer para mí haber venido, se lo debía ―Jean sonrió.

Con eso, Sasha se retiró y regresó con un vaso de jugo para él. Después estuvieron en un silencio algo incómodo, Jean miraba a Sasha preparar una ensalada con mucho afán y le pareció gracioso que de vez en cuando se metiera a la boca trozos de vegetales y los degustara como un manjar. Pero en la mente de Jean le decía que no podían pasar en silencio toda la mañana, así que comenzó una conversación, la típica conversación del clima.

―Hace un bonito día hoy, ¿no le parece, señorita?

―Sasha, no estamos en el trabajo ―ella sonrió, repitiendo las palabras de él―. Y sí, hace un bonito día. Gracias a Dios no llueve y el cielo está despejado.

Con el avance de la conversación, Jean se dio cuenta de lo bonito de la sonrisa de Sasha. Ella hablaba y hablaba, y él no estaba para nada aburrido. Descubrió que la familia Blouse eran latinos y bastante católicos. Jean se recordó a él mismo mientras Sasha contaba historias y anécdotas de la cuales rio con ella.

No obstante, en un punto de la charla fueron interrumpidos por un señor en silla de ruedas al que Sasha presentó como su padre. El hombre se quedó un rato con ellos y habló de lo mismo de siempre, de cómo llegaron a Estados Unidos, de su trabajo de constructor y de cómo quedo paralítico. El tiempo en que Jean estuvo en esa parrillada descubrió que su secretaria era tan humilde como amable; se dio cuenta de que ella era la que mantenía a toda la familia con el trabajo de secretaria. Por lo tanto, se dio un golpe mental por ser un jefe insoportable. Así que le prometió a Sasha silenciosamente portarse mejor con ella.

Cuando llegó el turno del juego se quedó impactado de lo aficionada que era su secretaria a este. Y el hijo de ella bateaba bastante bien a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Y, entonces, tuvo una idea, una idea que fue el comienzo de todo lo que sucedió después.

Se despido de la familia de su secretaria como a eso de las 15:00, satisfecho con todo, la comida y la compañía. Habían sido unas horas muy divertidas y provechosas, pero antes de irse se dirigió al niño, dándose cuenta que aún no sabía su nombre.

―¿Cómo te llamas, campeón? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Leo, y tengo 5 años ―dijo el niño, levantando la mano y representando con los dedos su edad.

―Leo, tengo un amigo que me puede conseguir entradas para el juego del sábado de los Yankees, ¿quieres ir conmigo? ―Jean miró cómo al niño se le iluminó el rostro.

―¿Mi mami puede ir?

―Tu mami puede ir, claro que sí ―Jean se sentía contento como hacía tiempo no se sentía. Ver al hijo de su secretaria emocionarse por un simple partido le llenó el corazón.

―Mamá, ¿escuchaste al señor Jean? ¡Nos invita a ver el juego de los Yankees! ―el niño chillaba de emoción―. Se lo diré a Hikari ―y así salió corriendo, buscando a su amigo.

―Gracias, Jean. No sabe cuánto le gusta a Leo este deporte ― la sonrisa de Sasha no le alcanzaba en el rostro y a Jean le gustaba verla sonreír.

El lunes todo volvió a la normalidad: trabajo y más trabajo. Con la diferencia para Sasha de que su jefe era más amable.

Para el viernes antes de salida, Jean avisó a Sasha la hora que pasaría a buscarlos para ir al juego. Ella pensó que él lo había olvidado, pero no, ahí estaba él frente al escritorio de ella confirmando la salida del día siguiente.

Cuando Jean paso recogiendo a Sasha y a su hijo, no pudo aguantar la risa al verlos vestidos con gorra y camisa de los Yankees. Sí que eran fans. Ya en el estadio, fueron conducidos al área VIP, Sasha nunca había estado ahí y estaba impactada del nivel de su jefe. Pensaba que ese hombre tenía mucho dinero y se sentía un poco mal de que lo gastara en ellos y que saliera con ambos, siendo que tenía novia.

Los Yankees ganaron y, al terminar el juego, Jean los llevó a comer. Y, a petición del niño, fue a Mc Donalds.

Leo quería seguir jugando, la adrenalina del juego de béisbol corría en sus venas y el tobogán de la comidería lo esperaba. Al final de día, el niño cayó rendido en el asiento trasero del carro de Jean mientras este conducía rumbo a casa de Sasha.

―Jean, le quiero dar las gracias por el día de hoy ―dijo Sasha mientras dirigía su mirada al conductor del vehículo―. Leo la pasó genial. No conoce a su padre o su padre no lo quiso conocer, y eso lo hace ser un niño algo triste, yo trato de llenarle el espacio y… lo siento estoy hablando de más, solo gracias.

Jean no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un―: Me hace feliz ver a su hijo feliz ―y el viaje continuó en un silencio acogedor.

Sin pensarlo o que estuviera planeado, Jean se volvió cercano a la familia Blouse. En algunas ocasiones hasta había llevado a su madre a las parrilladas organizadas en la iglesia a la que acudía la familia.

Sin querer queriendo, Sasha era más que una secretaria para Jean, era amiga y, por la cercanía, con tendencia a ser algo más. Pero eso ellos dos no lo sabían, se hacían ignorantes al sentimiento que crecía entre ellos. Solo tomaban en cuenta la confianza y la amistad, porque Jean era un estúpido de primera que no la quería embarrar como la primera vez, y Sasha para ella era su jefe y no podía ser más,su jefe y amigo. Además él tenía novia y era una sexy modelo con la cual no podía competir nunca. Y es que sí, Sasha antes de salir al trabajo, se miraba al espejo y se ponía en los labios algo de color. Se arreglaba un poco más y la botella de perfume estaba por acabarse; todo para ella sentirse bonita, no para que su jefe la mirara bonita. Y, aunque Sasha lo negara, le gustaba su jefe o por lo menos le atraía.

Cada vez que había un partido los sábados, Jean se apoderaba de las tardes de Sasha con la excusa de pasar tiempo con Leo porque el niño le caía bien. Imperdonable. Usaba al niño para estar cerca a su madre, para aprovechar el ruido del entorno para hablarle al oído y aspirar el aroma que emanaba de su cuello, para apreciar sus bonitos ojos marrones y lo deslumbrante de su sonrisa. ¿Y cuándo pasó todo eso? No se supo, solo el tiempo fue testigo de esos detalles.

Jean se estaba convirtiendo en el padre que Leo nunca tuvo y, aunque pasara desapercibido por los ojos del mayor, para el público de afuera era evidente. Jean llevaba a Leo a esos lugares infantiles de juegos abundante de toboganes y máquinas de realidad virtual, se había vuelto el padrino del equipo de béisbol dela iglesia, había comprado todo el equipo de juego y los entrenaba junto a un amigo de él. Su vida aburrida de color blanco y negro de pronto había tomado colores vivos, había adquirido una forma que definitivamente no iba a arruinar.

Su vida de solo trabajo se había acabado y eso le gustaba, le agradaba y se notaba. Su madre le había comentado que se miraba más feliz, tenía color en su rostro gracias a la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios de la nada.

Una noche en la soledad de su hogar, aburrido con una cerveza en las mano, analizó su antes y su ahora, y descubrió que antes no era feliz. Analizó su antiguo matrimonio y se dio cuenta de que arrastró a Mikasa a una vida aburrida sin colores, sin elección, porque no la dejaba vivir. En ese tiempo, Jean solo pensaba en su sueño y prácticamente obligó a Mikasa a que fuera el de ella también. Esa noche, él se sintió estúpido y le dio gracias a la divinidad y al destino por dejar que Mikasa se fuera lejos, si ese matrimonio hubiera seguido, la mujer sería una sombra detrás suyo.

Por otra parte, Sasha tenía miedo. Le estaba gustando su jefe, enredándose más de lo debido con él. Se estaba enamorando de Jean. El hombre era amable con ella y, lo más importante, con su hijo también. El niño estaba fascinado con él, sin duda se había ganado el corazón infantil, y en el proceso el de ella.

Sin embargo, iba con cautela. El padre de Leo había hecho lo mismo y, cuando salió embarazada, le echó toda la culpa y desapareció dejándola con un problema, con el cual que casi estuvo a punto de dejar los estudios, pero gracias al apoyo y sacrificio de sus padres logró salir adelante.

Pero aunque Sasha tuviera miedo y Jean llevara las cosas con calma, el destino tenía que hacer lo suyo a como diera lugar.

Leo estaba muy enfermo, había que hacer chequeos que estaban fuera del seguro de salud y Sasha no tenía dinero para pagar semejante cantidad de dinero. La única opción era hacer un préstamo, préstamo que Sasha había solicitado. Ella había estado angustiada por esos días y Jean sentía que le pasaba algo, aunque por no ser invasivo no preguntaba y esperaría por si ella quería hablar. Ese día, Sasha trabajaba en un informe, cuando su celular sonó. Era el banco con la mala noticia de que el préstamo había sido negado. Y, cuando Jean llegó, la encontró llorando en su escritorio. El hombre no pudo dejarla así y, mientras ella lloraba, la cogió del brazo, la tiró un poco para que se levantara y la llevó rumbo a su oficina. Ahí Sasha lloró en los brazos de Jean, explicando su problema.

Dos días después, los chequeos del niño estuvieron listos y a raíz de eso mejorando.

Sasha no podía estar más agradecida con su jefe, pero como era orgullosa insistió en pagar hasta el último centavo, también como agradecimiento ella iba a hacer una cena para él. El día de la cena, los padres de Sasha se habían llevado a Leo al cine para dejarla a gusto con su invitado.

La noche transcurrió normalmente, Jean acudió puntual, cenaron y mientras esperaban a que llegara el resto de los miembros de la casa, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala con lo que restaba del vino a esperar. No se sabe si fue el vino o fue algo que no pudieron frenar, pero para Jean los labios de Sasha sabían exquisitos y, como un comensal, degustó su sabor y textura. Sintió la calidez del cuerpo femenino, palpó lo pronunciado de las curvas de su cintura y cadera, sintió los delgados brazos de Sasha enredarse en su cuello.

―Esto no está bien ―cortó el beso Sasha, mientras apartaba el rostro del de él―. Tú tienes novia y yo no soy nadie…

―¿Quién te dijo que yo tengo novia? ―Jean rio por las estupideces que decía la mujer frente a él―. Yo no tengo novia ―afirmó―. Y tú eres importante para mí, eres alguien a quien quiero en mi vida y mi futuro ―tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y volvió a apoderarse de su boca.

Todo lo que pasó en un año para Jean y Sasha no fueron más que cosas buenas. Tenían una relación estable, con discusiones típicas de una pareja. Pero eran una pareja feliz. Entre ellos no había secretos del pasado, todo se lo habían dicho, había confianza y lo que importaba en ellos era el futuro.

Para Jean, Leo era su hijo y no había vuelta de hoja. Sasha y Leo se habían ido a vivir con Jean a su penthhouse, cosa con la que que al principio él no estuvo de acuerdo, pues quería una casa grande. Pero Sasha miró que no era necesario gastar en una casa, el penthouse era bastante grande para los tres y Jean terminó aceptando cuando miró su aburrido hogar convertido en lugar acogedor con su nueva familia.

Sasha había dejado de trabajar como secretaria. Eso sí, no dejó de trabajar del todo, ya que gracias a Jean había montado con su madre y la madre de Jean un pequeño restaurante familiar de comida latina, restaurante que iba viento en popa.

―Jean ― Sasha llamó la atención de Jean, quien leía el periódico sentado en el sofá de la sala. Era domingo por la mañana y Leo aun dormía―. Amor, quiero hablar contigo o, más bien, quiero que mires ―Sasha sacó una prueba de embarazo en positivo detrás de su espalda y Jean no pudo ser más feliz.

No era todo perfecto entre ellos, pero eran felices.

~0~

La nueva familia Kirstein hacía fila para ordenar en el Mc Donald y Jean estaba curioso por la mujer que estaba delante de ellos, sentía que la conocía. Sasha notó su curiosidad y preguntó qué pasaba. Entonces él se acercó a su oído, diciendo algo y Sasha comprendió, así que llamó la atención de la mujer, tocando su hombro suavemente. La mujer volteó y lo primero que miró fue a una mujer embarazada de unos 5 meses, a la cual no conocía.

―¿Mikasa? ―la aludida desvió su mirada de la embarazada, al hombre que la llamó, para ella una voz conocida.

― ¿Jean?... Jean, ¿cómo estas? ―contestó Mikasa con una sonrisa, sin nada de resentimiento.

~0~

Holi gente bella! espero que esten bien y mejor con este nuevo capi, espero que les guste, yo la verdad lo tenía que escribir porque Jean no es malo y tenia que tener su final feliz :) es el capi mas largo hasta ahora y siento que tal vez lo lleve muy rápido, no lo se, diganme ustedes, soy feliz de leer comentarios me ayudan a progresar. Muchas gracias por leer.

Besoa :x Grethell.


End file.
